Tony and Michelle: Choices
by KRZK
Summary: In the sequel to Tony and Michelle: Africa we continue the drama and suspense with new conflicts and old friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sitting alone at the side of the motel room table, the chair cold and stiff against his bones, he grabbed the complimentary notepad and pen and began to write.

My Love,

I do this for you and for our country.

My last thought will be of you and our children.

You know what to do.

I am not afraid.

S.

******

"Are you ready?" Tony asked as he finished spreading the jam and handed her a slice of freshly baked toast.

"Almost." She mumbled, placing it into her mouth and holding it tightly between her teeth as she balanced precariously while putting her right shoe on. "I just need to find my red blouse." She continued as she took a bite and took the toast back out of her mouth. Her clothes were fitting more snugly nowadays, her breasts had filled out more, not that Tony minded, and her tailored suits were becoming more and more difficult to button up. She didn't have anything else to wear and sooner or later she would have to bite the bullet and go shopping.

"You look fine." Tony said as he forced the glass of water into her hand and motioned for her to drink up, "Here drink this." Tony said, taking a bite of the other piece of toast on the counter top.

"If I have anymore to drink I'll burst." Michelle groaned.

"You know what the doctor said." Tony did everything by the book, he'd read everything he could get his hands on like this was some kind of high priority missing, she wished he'd just relax a little and let himself enjoy the experience more.

"Whose having this baby?" Michelle bit back, with a grin before downing the glass of water and taking another bite of her toast.

"You look gorgeous." Tony said as he kissed her gently on the cheek, then pulled her closer as he made her way down her neck.

"We'll be late." She warned him, kissing him back as she ran her fingers through his hair, and ran her palm down the side of his face.

"I don't care." Tony bluffed, enjoying the embrace.

"Hmm, No! Not now." Michelle pulled away, "Let's get this over with, my bladder is killing me." Tony laughed then grabbed the keys and followed her out to the car. It was a beautiful summer's morning, the sun was warm and bright and the air smelled sweet. It took longer than normal to a get to their destination. It had been just over five weeks since they had returned from Africa. Tony drove more carefully nowadays, but she didn't mind. Her injuries had healed and Tony allowed her to be out of bed as long as she took it easy. The doctors had given her some medication which she took daily to help her carry to term, and so far it was working. She still helped Tony prepare all of the reports for their clients, but it was Tony who ran all the meetings. She wished that other people would get to see the lighter side of him like she did. He was so serious at work.

*********

The doctors clinic was busy this morning and the nurses were moving all over the place. Tony checked Michelle in then went to sit with her by the window. The sun shone brightly through the long narrow windows and it illuminated her face as she leaned down to pick up a TV soap magazine, amused with the headlines on the front cover.

"Wow!" She scoffed, "People will report anything as news these days." She read an article about some celebrity getting drunk and causing a scene.

"People are so small minded. They'd have a fit if they ever knew what truly went on out there." Tony agreed as he reached under the magazine and placed his hand on her abdomen. He couldn't feel anything, except for the smoothness of Michelle's red blouse, but he knew she was in there somewhere, so tiny and helpless.

"Do you ever worry that we won't be any good at this?" Michelle asked, picking up on Tony's thoughts and looking at some of the other mothers in the waiting room.

"No." He lied, "Honey you're a natural."

"Yeah right. What kind of mum can't even cook?"

"That's what I'm here for. You can take care of all the other stuff like hugs and kisses."

"Ms Dessler."

"Finally."

"Just breath." Tony told her. The nurse escorted them to the tiny room . Lying on her back, her blouse pulled up exposing her abdomen Michelle took a deep breath, The gel felt cool against her skin as she the nurse spread it across her belly, Tony held her hand tightly neither one of them had the courage to look at the screen.

"There'll be some light pressure, not that I need to tell you this. You guys are old pros at this by now…. There, let's see." The nurse commented as she worked. "How far along are you now?"

"Fourteen weeks." Michelle said hesitantly.

"Is everything ok?" Tony asked nervously. Their last scan had showed some minor distress from the foetus, but he hoped that a week of bed rest had helped calm things down.

"See for yourself." The nurse told them, "There, you can see his head and his toes." The nurse turned the volume up on the machine, "And this" She paused, positing the ultrasound just right, "Is the heartbeat, nice and strong."

Michelle and Tony stared at the screen and listened closely to the tiny rapid thumps.

"Is she ok?" Tony asked, looking intently at the screen.

"You're baby is doing just fine." The nurse informed them. They stared at the screen for ages. "There is no sign of distress, it looks like what ever it was has passed." They'd been through so much pain and heartache that standing there, watching the tiny limbs floating around and moving inside of her, watching the heart flicker in rapid succession was quite surreal.

"Did you want to know?" The nurse asked them.

"No." Michelle quickly responded

"Yes." Tony wanted to do the nursery and he needed to know what colours to buy, but then he corrected himself, "No." he was happy to wait for Michelle to be ready.

"That's ok, you'll have a chance to decide before your next visit, which, if the doctor agrees, shouldn't be for another four weeks."

"That's our baby Tony." Michelle finally started to calm down. She squeezed his hand as she pointed with her free hand at the heartbeat on the screen.

"Now it goes without saying that this is still a risky pregnancy, but I think that given we've gotten this far that we can start to relax a little."

"Are you sure?"

"You know there are no guarantees. But yes, as long as you take it easy, no exercise and a healthy diet I see no reason why you should worry. Of course as the pregnancy progresses we'll have to keep an eye on how your uterus stretches but for now sit back, relax and enjoy. Your going to be a mum, and a dad of course."

"He's beautiful sweetheart." Tony said leaning down to kiss her. "God I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back, tears running down her face as he squeezed her hand and stroked her hair, "You are Amazing." He wanted to hold her tight forever.

******

As they waited for the boom gates to go up so they could exit the car park, Tony placed his free hand on her belly again, the grin on his face declaring how excited he was.

"This is really happening!"

"Yep."  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"I'm not sure." She had tried hard not to get attached, just in case, but now the wall had been torn down and all those emotions she'd been hiding from were flooding in. The boom gate lifted and Tony drove on. He moved his hand and took hers, holding her tight.

"Everything's going to be all right. I know it is." He had a good feeling.

"I know." She tried to convince herself. "I guess I just have to get used to all of this, that's all. There's nothing else to it."

Tony squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "There's just one more thing we need to do." He said hesitantly.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Michelle asked, knowing what a big moment this was going to be for him.

"Sweetheart. I don't think I'll ever be ready but it's you I'm worried about. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Let's find out." Tony turned left out of the car park and headed towards the freeway to the outskirts of town, it was time to tell his mother.

Tony's mum

Walking up to the big open windows that adorned the front of the house Michelle caught a glimpse of her reflection. She was wearing her black pants, with her red blouse and a black jacket that buttoned just above her naval. She stared at herself for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked as he came up behind her and put his hands around her waist.

"I don't look pregnant. I just look chubby."

"I think you look perfect." He said kissing her neck, "My mothers going to eat you alive."

"She's not that bad."

"Do you remember my mother?"

"Aghhh…. Antonio.. mi bebe…" His mother came crashing through the front door towards them.

"Hey mama." He stepped in front of Michelle and took his mothers embrace full on.

"How come you don't call anymore huh? It's been months"

"Hello Maria." Michelle greeted her trying to break the tension. Michelle's mother was ecstatic to see Michelle again. "You and Tony…"

"Married." Tony said as Maria held up Michelle's hand to look at the ring.

"Aghhh." She cried again as she held Michelle tight.

"Take it easy mum." Tony warned her, trying to loosen his mothers grip on Michelle.

"Salir aquí a tu hijo está en casa. ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste?" She started ranting in Spanish before looking at Tony and Michelle. She pinched Michelle's cheek and gave her another, more gentle hug. "Get out here." She called out to her husband, "Antonio and Michelle are here….."

"Yes." Michelle smiled, understanding the look in her eye, her Spanish was rusty but she knew that his mother had guessed she was pregnant.

"Nieto, Oh, estoy tan feliz…" his mother was so happy. Then she turned to Tony and slapped him across the face.

"Ma." He recoiled, rubbing the soreness away.

"That's for not telling me." Then she grabbed Michelle's arm.

"How did you know?" Michele asked surprised that she had guessed.  
>"A mother always knows these things." She said hugging her more gently this time. "Come, come." She said escorting her inside.<p>

"That wasn't too bad." Michelle whispered to him.

"Just wait." He warned her following them inside.

Tony's father was in the yard, tending to his vegetable garden. When he turned around and saw Tony standing in the doorway it was like watching an apparition. His father stood up, dusted himself off and made his way inside. "Antonio." He said sternly.

"Dad." Tony had felt so ashamed at how things had turned out that he'd cut himself off from his family all together, he wasn't sure how his father was going to react.

"It's been a while. Do you know what you put your mother through?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"What brings you here today?"

"I've brought Michelle with me." He motioned to where Michelle was bailed up in the kitchen talking to his mother. His dad grinned to see that she was clearly well.

"She looks well. It's good to see you two back together again."

"We're married again pop."

"Good. You make sure you hang onto her this time." His father was so matter of fact. Like father, like son.

"I intend to." Tony hadn't seen his parents since Michelle left. They'd tried to visit him once or twice but he drove them away. It was good to be home.

"Alavro, Alavro did he tell you?" His mother dragged Michelle outside to show her off.

"Michelle." His dad greeted her. "It's lovely to see you again. We've missed you." He said extending out his hand.

"Me too." She grinned shyly, she hated being the shiny new toy.

"Michelle is pregnant Alavro. You're going to be un abuelo."

"Congratulations." He shook her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." She replied, turning red with embarrassment.

"Come, come. You stay for lunch yes." Tony's mother insisted.

"Umm." Michelle looked at Tony.

"It's best just to go along with her my dear." His father warned her with a smile.

"Lunch it is." Michelle agreed, glancing back at Tony.

"Good. You can help."

"Oh no…" Michelle stuttered.

"Michelle doesn't cook remember." Tony reminded his mum.

"That's ok. I teach." Tony threw his hands up in surrender as his mum took Micelle's arm and led her back inside. "A good mum needs to know how to cook. Yes?" Michelle looked back at Tony, but he just grinned and looked away, she was on her own.

"Come." His father said. "We talk."

"That would be good." They walked out into the garden.

"You look worried." His father noted.

"It's been a tough few weeks."

"I never asked you much about your line of work. I new you couldn't say much."

"I'm sorry about that."

"No, no. I understand. I know you're job was quite important. I raised you well. I know you know how to look after yourself."

"You did a good job pop."

"That said. If you need me, I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

"You and Michelle huh. How long have you been back together?"

"Almost six months."

"Tell me. You didn't get married because of the baby did you?"

"No pop. We didn't find out about the baby until five weeks ago."

"But…." He sensed there was something more.

"It's complicated. There have been some complications. I didn't want to tell mum until we were certain it would be okay."

"And is it, okay I mean?"

"The doctors seem to think so."

"You're mother had a hell of a time with you, you know."

"She told me."  
>"Doctors said she'd never have another child, but then we were blessed with your sisters. Just goes to show those doctors don't know everything hey."<p>

"Yeah." Tony huffed unconvincingly.

"That serious?"

"I'm afraid so."

"She'll be right son." He said, a reassuring hand on his back. "Come. Michelle will need rescuing by now." They headed back into the kitchen, "Just remember, no one is guaranteed a tomorrow, we need to make the most of what we have today."

"That's it. You keep stirring and I'll get started on the vegetables." His mum was cooking enough to feed a whole football team.

"I'm very grateful for you trying to teach me. Tony's a wonderful cook. You taught him well."

"He was a natural growing up." She remembered fondly.

"Maria." Michelle wondered what she was thinking?

"Yes dear?"

"What did Tony tell you? About before I mean?"

"Not a lot. But a mother knows."

"It wasn't all his fault."

"I can imagine. Almeida's are stubborn, the men especially."

"It broke my heart to walk away…"

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to dear. That's all in the past now. What matters is that your here now, and your having my grandchild yes?"

"I do love your son."

"My dear, no one would ever doubt it. He loves you too. The room lights up for him whenever you're around." Then she lowered her head, "I'm just glad he's not mopping around that apartment of his anymore. It broke his fathers heart to see him like that" Hers too.

"Things are different now."

"I can see that too. He's a changed man, for the better. Being with you agrees with him." His mother said, staring out the window, watching a longed for vision, Tony and his father side by side again. "Thankyou for bringing him back to us."

"I hope your not working this poor girl to the bone." Tony's father baited his mother. Tony came in and kissed Michelle on the cheek then took a look at the soup Michelle was stirring.

"It looks good." His mouth watering with anticipation as the aroma of the spices filled his nostrils.

"It's all your mothers doing." She said, wiping a stray strand of hair.

"You look tired." He said, "Ma. I told you to take it easy with her."

"She's fine." His mother told him,

"It's ok. Honest." Michelle insisted.

"Maria." His father said sternly.

"Here" Tony said escorting her to a chair, "I'll finish this."

"She's not well." Alavro whispered to his wife. Maria looked at her son, and saw the worry on his face.

"She never told me." Maria strengthened her composure, "Let Antonio fuss over you my dear. It will all change once the baby is born."

"Not a chance." Tony smiled at Michelle as he handed her a glass of water.

"Oh. I forgot the sour cream. Alavro be a dear and run down t the corner shop for me."

"Can't you leave it out?"

"Must I do everything myself?" Tony's mother started ranting, waving her ladle around towards Alavro.

"All right, all right. I'll go"

"Thank you…. Be a good boy Antonio, keep him company."

"Maria." Alavro could see she was up to her tricks again.

"What?"

"It's okay. I'll go pop." He grabbed his jacket and kissed Michelle on the forehead. "I'll be back soon. Promise you wont overdo things?"

"Scouts honour." She said. As the front door closed behind them Maria took up a chair opposite Michelle.

"Anything I can do?" Michelle asked.

"Just sit right there. I think it's time we had a little chat."

"Tony's just being overprotective."

"I think it's a little more than that. He was down right apprehensive."

"It's been hard on him. I don't know what I would have done without him."

"Tell me. Maybe I can help." Michelle didn't say anything, so his mother continued "Father said you weren't well. Is it the baby?"

"The baby's fine for now. It's just that, well… the doctors said I had some scaring. The truth is, I could miscarry at any time. They said I had a 20% chance of making it to full term."

"There's more?" His mother could sense she was holding something back.

"I've already miscarried once before, just after I left Tony."

"Oh my dear. I didn't know. You should have told me."

"I didn't know what was happening at the time. I didn't want anybody to know, not even Tony."

"But he knows now?"

"Tony's terrified it will happen again, and there's nothing he or I can do to stop it. I've been on complete bed rest since we found out and Tony's been wonderful but he worries about me all the time."

"Oh love." She said giving her a hug.

"Please. We didn't want you to worry, that's why we didn't tell you earlier."

"Nonsense. I'm a mother. It's my prerogative to worry."

"Hmm."

"There's more." Maria sensed.

"It's nothing…" Michelle started, but decided it would be easier if there were no secrets. "Tony has good cause to worry. We were attacked a few weeks ago. I can't go into details just to say that I was knocked to the ground and had some bruising on my right hip. Like I said. It's been tough for him, but he's been coping really well."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No, but I need to keep up a brave face for him."

"As I'm sure he's doing for you."

"Hmm." Michelle scoffed, "He deserves better than this. I've already put him through so much."

"You both do my child." She held out a welcoming hand, "and you can't blame yourself for what happened before. I know my son, he wouldn't have given you much choice" She said, as the front door announced there return, "You sit right there. You can shell these peas for me. Yes" She said handing her a bowl of peas fresh from the garden.

"Thank you."

"Nonsense. You're family, you're my daughter. Anything you need you just ask. Don't worry my dear that baby will be here safe and sound before you know it."

"Don't tell Tony we talked."

"Mum's the word." She mimicked, "Speaking of which is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not sure. We didn't want to know."

"I think it's a boy. I have a sense about these things."

"I think Tony wants a boy"

"Tony will be happy with whatever it may be. He adores you and he adores that child of yours, we all do."

*****

Samuels put the burger wrapper down as he pulled in slowly beside the gate. Checking the coast was clear he reached for his bolt cutters on the back seat and made his way over to the perimeter fence line. He cut a large section of the fence away, big enough for is van to fit inside, then once back in his vehicle, made his way silently towards a tower to the east, away from the main bunker enough to keep him out of sight but close enough to be effective. Parking the car, he kissed the image of the woman stuck to his visor and holding his necklace, prayed. It was the longest fifteen minutes of his life, the last fifteen minutes of his life. As the clock radio ticked over to eleven am, he held his necklace tight.

The explosion sent debris everywhere, the fireball was unmistakable, setting off a chain reaction which took out twelve of the fuel tanks around him. Petroleum fuel, burning alight, spewed out everywhere, trickling its way through the sight like a river of lava. The workers were helpless to stop it as the evacuation horn sounded, men scrambled to save themselves. The oil field had held over half of Los Angeles supply of gasoline, with these storage tanks taken out there was going to be chaos. Even if fire fighters could get close enough, it would take days even weeks to put all the fires out.

*****

It took twenty minutes for CTU to respond. By the time they got there, there wasn't much left they could do. Agent Williams gathered the survivors and his men took as many accounts as they could collect but they all arrived at the same dead end. "I'm sorry I didn't see anything." Their man was a ghost, not even a make or model on the car, just a few small parts blown far enough away that they had been retrieved by the fire fighters who had tried to go in and fight the fires. A rear view mirror, a door handle and a piece of plastic which had covered something in the engine block, not much to go on.

"Do you have a copy of the security tapes?" Williams asked the shift supervisor. With any luck they may have caught a glimpse of something, and the main building was still intact enough to give him hope.

"Yes sir. We keep them down in the basement. They should have been protected. But it's not safe to go in there."

"Let me worry about that."

"Sir. Was this a terrorist strike?"  
>"I don't have enough information at this time"<br>"Do you think we should warn our employees?"  
>"Just sit tight for now. Information is on a need to know basis. I let you know when I have something concrete."<p>

"But."

"Please sir. You do your job, and let me do mine." The supervisor wasn't happy, but he knew enough to walk away. Agent Williams grabbed one of his men and ordered him to go and retrieve the tapes. Risky or not they needed to know what had happened here.

*****

'_And in other news today, there has been an attack on Los Angeles major oil refinery. Police believe that it may be linked to three other attacks on service stations over the last two days. In each case the businesses have been destroyed by fire and left guttered. We'll have more for you once the information comes to hand_.'

Maria turned off the wireless placed a large bowl of soup in the middle of the table. "Lunch is ready. Come and get it." She called out to where the three of them were sitting, chatting on the porch. Tony and Michelle enjoyed a lovely soup entrée followed by a meal of sour cream and pesto chicken with a side of fresh vegetables. Michelle had never eaten so much in her life.

"That was delicious. Thank you."

"Would you like some more?"

"No I couldn't possibly."

"Ma."

"I know, I know." She winked at Michelle.

"Apple rhubarb pie?"

"Maybe later."

"Antonio?"

"I'd love another helping ma. Thank you."

As the morning disappeared the family continued to eat and laugh, remembering good times and talking of the future. "Well." Michelle started as she stood at the front door almost too tired to stand. "It's been lovely."

"Thank you for coming to see us."

"You take care now you hear." His dad said swiftly, never one for goodbyes.

"Look after her Tony. This girl's special."

"I know." He said smiling at her as she squeezed his hand.

"We'll see you soon" His mother insisted

"You bet ma." Tony kissed his mother on the cheek then escorted Michelle to the car.

"That wasn't so bad." She smiled contently.

"I'm sorry about my mother. She can be a little intense sometimes."

"We had a good chat. I think everything's going to be fine."

"She's corrupted you." Tony said coyly,

"Maybe?" Michelle laughed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't think I should have had that second helping."

"We'll be home soon."

"She misses you, you know." Michelle told him.

"I know."

"It's funny. We were so caught up in how things affected us that we never considered how it would affect those around us."

"I have a lot to make up for." Tony acknowledged.

"We both do." She said, then placed a firm hand on her stomach, trying to make out the movements she felt inside. "This child is like a fresh start, for everybody."

"It will be ok. We Almeida's are tough."

"That's what your mum said….. she thinks I'm having a boy you know."

"A boy huh. You know my mum's usually right about these things."

"Would that make you happy?"

"Sweetheart. I'm just happy knowing that you are both safe. Boy, girl it makes no difference to me."

"But…"

"But nothing."

"Fine."

"Sweetheart." Michelle still wasn't responding. "All right a boy would be great, someone to carry on the Almeida name…"

"I knew it."

"But I'd also love a little girl just as beautiful as her mother with long brown hair and eyes as warm as the sun on a summers day."

"There you go, trying to sweet talk me again."

"What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I'd love a girl, but I also want a boy, just like his father."

"With more sense than his father I hope."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Just being honest. I've made a lot of mistakes, a lot of decisions I'm not proud of, the way I treated you.."

"None of that matters now. Like your mother says it's in the past. This." She said placing his hand over their child, "This is the future and it's all that matters."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Sir." Agent Williams took the tapes from the other agents. This place was a mess, windows had been blown out, smoke damage, belongings thrown everywhere as people scrambled to save their lives. He hoped there was something on the tapes that he could use. He moved directly to his car and opened up the back compartment and took out his laptop. The other Agent had already downloaded the tapes onto the USB stick so all he had to do was plug it in. As the screen lit up, the images told the story of a normal day, minimal movement around the grounds, all in all an average days activities. "Damn it." He cursed.

"Sir?"

"There doesn't appear to be anything on here. Whoever this was knew what he was doing."

"What's that?" Agent Saunders asked as he noticed something in the far corner of the video.

"What's what?"  
>"There, in the corner. It looks like a reflection." Agent Williams rewound the image and played it again. Just behind Storage tank five he saw it. For a split second the back bumper of the van came into view."<p>

"Can we zoom in on that?"  
>"Trying to now sir." Williams waited impatiently, "Sir."<p>

"Is that the best you can get it?"  
>"I'm afraid so sir. Maybe CTU can sharpen the image a little."<p>

"Very good." They could see the wheel, the chrome of the bumper and the mistakable white doors of a common tradies van, not much to go on. If he looked closely he thought he could see the last two digits of the number plate '74'. It wasn't much but it was something. "Get this to CTU immediately, and run a check on all white vans with the last digits 7 and 4. I want to find these bastards."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile. Back at CTU Bill Buchannan was busy trying to organise his team. "Do we have an update yet?"  
>"Agent Williams is sending in the image from the cameras. He thinks he has a partial make and number of the van."<p>

"Good. Be ready to work that up."

"Already on it sir." The eager young agent informed him as he taped away on the keyboard.

"And where are we on the service station hits?"

"Last count was thirteen, almost one in every state so far over the last three days, it looks like it was just the calm before the storm."

"Something tells me it isn't over yet. Whoever this is has to show their hand sooner or later, they have us right where they want us now, the city is bleeding for fuel, this has to be about getting a monopoly on the market."

"Agreed, but what can we do about it?"  
>"Until we have something more concrete to go on, nothing, we're sitting ducks right now."<br>"I hate this." Bill kicked the side of the desk and rubbed his forehead, he hated being so helpless.

"Sir, we have reports of another service station attack in Houston and possibly one in Raleigh."

"Damn it. I want everyone working around the clock till we bring this down. We can't afford to let these bastards get the better of us."

*****

Almost two hours had passed since the initial explosion. Bills agents were working overtime, five more states had come up with possible attacks on fuel depots and service stations, but they still didn't have a solid lead.

"Sir." Agent Williams made his way directly to Bill as he entered with the data disk.

"Tell me you have some good news."  
>"I think I know what the bomber was driving." He brought the image up onto the big screen, everyone watched it transfixed.<p>

"I don't see anything."

"Watch the top left corner." Agent Williams pointed to it this time. Suddenly there was hope.

"Get this to tech support, get them to sharpen the image, and run down that number plate."

"My men are already on it sir."

"Good." Bill watched the screen as it replayed the same few seconds over and over, hoping to see something more. "What was that?" He asked as the screen flickered for a moment."

"I'm not sure sir? I don't think it's a problem with the image."  
>"There it is again."<p>

"I'm on it sir." The technician's hands hurried over the keys. "Oh my god. Shut it down, shut it down." He yelled as he ran around pulling out plugs from computers all over the floor, as people watched they did the same.

"What the hell is going on?"  
>"We were hacked into sir. I'm not sure exactly what information they got but I do know they were approaching the inner walls."<p>

"Tell me you're not serious."  
>"I wish I wasn't sir."<p>

"What did they get?" The technician looked at the files a while,

"Schematics, log sheets."

"I thought that was all highly encrypted."

"It is."  
>"Then how?"<br>"I don't know sir." Then he gasped, "Sir…. I think we may have a problem here."

*****

Tony sat in the living room, enjoying a cup of coffee as he read the morning paper. Property prices were falling, the cost of living was going up. He made a mental note to make sure his insurance and will were in order then flipped the page. Five dead in a service station explosion in Queens. Police were still investigating. He remembered hearing something about it on the radio at his parents house, but they had said there were four such incidents, attacks they called them. The agent in him couldn't help but wonder what was going on, especially considering where they had buried the news, in a small paragraph at the bottom of page twelve, keeping their oath to inform the public, but never giving them enough information to know what was really going on. If there was something going down his contact would tell him. He liked keeping informed after all, he knew what kinds of secrets the government kept from its people. Tony looked at the clock. It was almost two in the afternoon. Michelle had been asleep for just over half an hour. He left a message on his friends cell and went to the fridge. Reaching in to take out a slice of cheesecake, Tony looked at his waistline and decided against it. He was the first one to admit that he was finding it more and more difficult to keep in shape these days. Every morning he jogged over to the near by university athletic track which was only ten minutes down the road from the house he shared with Michelle. There he did 15 laps around the circuit followed by a gentle jog around the adjacent park. 5 years ago he could have done it in thirty minutes flat, now it took him a little over forty five. He used the time to clear his head, to regroup his thoughts but lately he'd been skipping his sessions. Tony decided it was time that he got back into shape. Putting the cheesecake back into the fridge, he grabbed his old gym bag and went to get changed so he could take a quick run while Michelle was asleep.

Winding his way through the back alleys his eyes wide open o his surroundings. He didn't know who was following him, or how many but they had been there for the last five blocks, just out of sight in the shadows. The safe house was still seven blocks away, he'd never make it. His only chance now was to try and make it to somewhere quiet where he could stage an ambush of his own. Left past the dumpster, then right, right again then left his bones jumped unprofessionally as a drunkard stumbled out from behind a cardboard box and staggered into the middle of the laneway. It was now or never. He stopped walking, there was only one doorway at the end of the alley, his back was safe. Waiting, but not for long, he braced himself as three men blocked his escape. Tall, bulked up, poorly dressed they had street thug written all over them. He didn't recognise them personally but he knew they had to be MacMurphy's men. The pack leader pulled out a knife, while his two flunky's stood their ground. Closer, closer they came until. Stab, duck, shift left, grab, spin, twist. The pack leader's neck snapped he hung their limp in his arms. He grabbed the knife and motioned for the two others to back off. No need to add any more to his body count today. As they ran, he dropped the body, pulled it over to the side of the alley and covered it with newspapers which he found scattered around. Dusting himself off he made an exit from the alley, back to the main thoroughfare and the safe house. As he looked to see which way to turn, left or right he never saw it coming. Right between the eyes. His heart had stopped cold before he was even on the ground.

Tony was on his ninth lap, his heart was racing and the sweat was dripping from his forehead when he saw her approach. Michelle had been fast asleep when he left, he never dared wake her. It was a welcomed break when he jogged over to her and rested while doing basic stretches using the lower seating rail of the pavilion.

"I woke up and you were gone." She smiled, blocking her eyes from the sun.

"Had some things to do, I didn't want to wake you." Tony responded as he leaned in and kissed her good afternoon. She usually joined him, before she had found out she was pregnant, but now she kept him company cheering him on from the stands. "I still have six laps to go. I'd ask you to join me but…" he joked.

"That's ok, I brought some notes for tomorrows meeting with Sherman Forester…" She grinned as he stood there. He leaned in again and kissed her. "Mmm, Oh I do so love a man all covered in sweat." She teased.

"This turns you on huh?" he joked acting all masculine and athletic as he leaned in to kiss her again,

"Yuck" she mocked pulling away, "Get outta here… go"

"You'll keep." He smiled back at her as he resumed his training.

Since Michelle and Tony had become private security consultants their cases usually involved American companies on foreign soil, mining operations in the third world and the like. They would assess their strengths and weaknesses and put together the strategies and resources to keep the companies operational and their employees safe. Occasionally they would have to visit these companies on site, but mostly they just met in the US based offices. They had more control over their lives this way, they liked it, and after South Africa Tony wasn't willing to take any chances. Their current client Sherman Forester was a multi national conglomerate. They owned numerous mining operations around the world, including several in the Pacific Islands. Sherman Forester had been receiving death threats from the local militia and three of their employees had gone missing in as many weeks. They wanted Tony and Michelle to find out who was behind the attacks and to eliminate the problem so they could resume their mining operations without interference. This would be their third meeting, it was a tough case and they weren't getting anywhere. Michelle didn't like their representative, she felt he was hiding something from them. Tony wasn't very fond of him either, but he wasn't about to waist a lot of time worrying about it, it was only a job and far from the biggest priority in his life right now.

Michelle was distracted and her mind wandered. The sight of Tony racing around the track with such concentration on his face was intense. His gracefulness was overwhelming and she could almost feel his heart beat pulsating as his body tried to keep up with him. In turn, Tony could feel her watching him, feel her following him around the track and recording every move he made. Something stirred inside him and he began pushing himself to go harder and faster around the track, his back straightened and the pain he had been feeling suddenly gave way to a rush of adrenalin. He passed one college student and then another, they were both lost in the moment, the college jock and his cheerleader sweetheart. One can only imagine that that's why they didn't notice the white van approaching, or the single figure leaning out of the open door.

"Oh my god…" The poor woman was terrified as she fell to the floor. She was barely three meters from the gunman and right in his line of fire. People looked around and started to scatter in every direction. Tony didn't notice what was happening straight away, but Michelle heard the woman scream and looked up without delay. Directly in her line of site was the gunman and his gun was pointed straight at her.

"Oh my god, Michelle. NO!" Tony screamed as he quickened his pace to go and protect her.

"So are we on?" She could feel the thrill of the chase losing in, after three long years undercover victory was so close. After so long, infiltrating her targets group the lifestyle had become familiar, she had gotten used to the luxuries and the perks and it was going to be hard to settle back into her one bedroom, scarcely furnished apartment in down town LA when this was all over.

"We meet at 9am tomorrow morning. Are you sure your man is good for the merchandise?"  
>"I've inspected it myself. It's all there ready to go. You just say the word and we'll both walk away from this very rich people."<p>

"Good, good." The obese, cigar smoking mid fifties gangster wannabe smirked as he took another puff. "Now my dear. Let's celebrate." He suggested as he motioned for her to come closer. "Come." He gestured for her to sit on his lap.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, his actions all to clear. She sat on his knee. Chopping the end of his cigar for him as he pulled another from the box, before smoking it. He took a puff and smiled at her.

"I have much to thank you for."  
>"I'm just doing my job. I aim to please."<br>"You do indeed." He said, stroking her knee, "I'm going to miss you when this is all over."  
>"There'll be other deals. I'm not going too far. I know where my bread is buttered."<p>

"I just wish you had of been straight with me."

"I don't understand."

"Goodbye honey. It's been fun."

He was on the other side of the track directly opposite her and in prime position to get between her and the bullet. As he fought against the students who were bumping into him and blocking his way, he kept a firm eye on Michelle and the gunman. "Michelle get down." He screamed, gesturing with his hands for her to get down low behind the seats, but Michelle could see what Tony was trying to do and she was frightened. The gun fired, missing Michelle by mere centimetres and blasting a whole in the wooden seats beside her. She ducked in instantaneous reaction, the papers dropping to the ground in a mess. A second shot was fired, barely missing her again as she crawled on hands and knees, barely fitting under the benches, trying to create a barricade. The third shot was aimed at Tony.

"TONY!" Michelle screamed as she watched the bullet miss him and hit an innocent bystander behind him in the arm. Tony turned to see the man go down, then returned his attention to Michelle.

"Sweetheart get down." Tony screamed. He wanted to run after the bastard, yank him out of the van and give him what for, but he knew his first priority was to cover Michelle and get her out of there. He tried to memorise as many details as possible, including any witnesses he might be able to question later. He could see Michelle, crouched under the bench in the foetal position, her hands over her head to protect her from debris. The security guard came over just as he reached her, without hesitation Tony grabbed the guard's gun, spun around to take aim and fired. The first two bullets hit the van, but the third had perfect aim. The vehicle dragged the gunman along the ground until his partners pulled him back into the van and sped away. "Oh my god baby, are you alright?" he asked checking her entire body from head to toe for any sign of an injury. The guard was stunned by what he had witnessed, not exactly what he'd signed on for.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She tried to convince herself, but she was visibly shaken. She had some scrapes on her wrists from where she'd crawled along the ground, and some debris in her hair but she seemed okay.

"Sweetheart, I thought I'd lost you." Tony helped sit her up and embraced her tightly. He held onto the feel of her skin and the smell of her hair. That was just too close for comfort.

"Oh god Tony." Michelle embraced him back. She didn't like feeling like the damsel in distress but right now that's exactly how she felt. "What do you think they wanted?"

"I have no idea."

With the gunman gone the next priority was to see to anyone else who was injured and to get the situation under control. "Set up a perimeter along that road side. I don't want anyone in or out of that area until it's been swept." He told the guards who had come to help, "The vehicle may have left some evidence behind, skid marks, fuel leakage anything." Michelle was helping the ambulance crew triage the victims. There were two severe gunshots wounds, a girl who had walked in front of another car when trying to get away and several dozen minor scraps and bruises from people just banging into each other and hitting the ground. They were lucky no one was dead, not yet anyway.

"What on earth happened here?" Asked the main detective who had just arrived on the scene.

"I wish I knew" Tony took a good look around the park to see if there was anything he had missed. That's when he noticed Michelle, bent down over an injured women. The girl couldn't be more than seventeen she had a gash on her head that required a small pressure bandage and the medic was bandaging up her right ankle. He replayed the event in his mind, the sound of the shots being fired, the look on Michelle's face and the vision of chaos as people ran for their lives. "I really wish I could help you." He added solemnly. In the distance, he watched as Michelle stood up, then fleetingly lost her balance and cupped her head in her hands. "Michelle? Excuse me." He jogged quickly over to her and grabbed her by the elbow to help her steady herself. "Michelle. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The nausea was passing and she was able to take her hand away from her face, "Just stood up to quickly that's all."

"I'm not taking any chances." He said, grabbing a bottle of water from the nearby medic and insisting she drink some. "I'm taking you to the hospital now." Michelle felt giddy at the thought of Tony doting on her, he was very protective of her. Tony motioned for one of the patrol guards to give him the keys to his car, but as he grabbed the keys a helicopter appeared from nowhere and landed in the university car park.

"Whose this?" One of the officers asked, as Tony and Michelle glanced knowingly at each other. The chopper sat down nearby, and a tactical soldier made a v-line for where Tony was standing.

"Tony Almeida?"

"Whose asking?" Michelle stood taller, not sure where this was heading.

"My names Agent Graham, I need you to come with me now sir."

"Go where?"

"CTU sir."

"Sorry, not interested." He looked at Michelle, she looked confused yet curious.

"Sir. It's a matter of National Security." That pricked Tony's interest. He took Michelle's hand.

"Tony, They might know what happened here." she whispered,

"Who sent you?" he asked, still not comfortable with the situation.

"Deputy Director Buckhannon. He said you know him sir." Tony looked at Michelle, such ancient history lay between them. What could he possibly want them for? "I apologise for my abruptness sir but time **is** of the essence. We need to leave… **now**."

"Fine, but my wife's coming with me." He grabbed Michelle by the arm and started leading her carefully towards the chopper. He wasn't letting her out of his site and CTU medical would be able to check her out. The police officers just looked on in awe. They had no idea what was going on and their minds were racing. Who were these people?

*****

"Bill" Tony shouted as they were lead through the front doors of CTU into the operational hub. "Can you please explain what's going on here?" Michelle and Tony were obviously a tight couple and it caught Bill Buchannan off guard to see them standing there as if the last two years had never happened. As Tony looked around, even more questions were raised. View screens were filled with images of priority one flagged files and personal reports. Half their personal were missing and the place looked like a mere shell of its former self.

"Where is everyone? Bill what's happened?" Even Bill himself looked like he had been dragged trough the wringer Michelle noticed.

"Tony, Michelle I can't thank you enough for agreeing to come here."

"Agreeing is not the word I would use. Why did you bring us here?" Tony wasn't going to wait for small talk. He wanted answers.

"Step into my office, please" Bill insisted. Tony followed them both up the stairs and took a seat beside Michelle. Bill was momentarily speechless he hadn't expected to see them together, he'd always hoped that he and Michelle still had a chance

"I understand there was a shoot out. Are you okay?" He directed his attention more to Michelle than Tony.

"We're fine." She said, Tony went to object put she put a hand on his arm, insisting that he leave it be. Tony stepped back and just listened. He respected Bill, and he was grateful that he had looked after Michelle while he was gone but he could never forgive him for making a move on her. Standing here, today, it was clear he still had feelings for her and it made him uneasy.

"What's all this about Bill?" Tony asked again.

"Just over an hour ago our system was hacked."

"What?" Michelle asked, distressed.

"Someone was able to gain access to our system. We've been completely compromised."

"What do you mean compromised?" Michelle asked, a little more than concerned.

"They took some files, including personal files and the location of our undercover operatives…"

"Oh my god…" Michelle gasped.

"How much did they get?" Tony asked.

"All of it." There was a moment silence, then Bill stood up, looked out of his window and continued. "Tony, I called you in because obviously your name and Michelle's are some of the names that appears on the files."

"That explains what happened this morning."

"Believe me, I'm sorry about that, we've been trying to get in contact with our agents all morning but…" Michelle looked at the screens below, the figures were starting to make an eerie sense.

"How many have we lost?"

"Twelve confirmed dead, thirty two missing and sixteen agents who are being relocated as we speak and that's just here, there are many more trapped overseas that we can't get to."

"Oh hell!" Tony exclaimed.

"I was hoping with your background and knowledge that you might be able to help bring this thing under control. My agents are good, but they are inexperienced. I need someone who knows what they are doing."

"What can I do to help?" Michelle asked.

"Hang on just a minute." Tony said shifting forward. "You're not doing anything. You just had a close call. You should be resting."

"Are you okay? You said you weren't hurt?" There was an awkwardness as Tony struggled to force Michelle to take it easy and as Bill wanted to be let in on the secret.

"Look Bill." Tony said, letting him know just where he stood, "We left this job so we could get on with our lives and we don't want to be pulled back into it you understand."

"No one understands that better than me, truly, but I need your help here, your country needs your help."

"Where was my country when my wife was taken hostage? Or when I was put in prison?"

"Tony please." Michelle placed her hand on his face to calm him down. "Take a look around. This place is falling down around us." Tony couldn't deny that. "I'm sure Bill wouldn't be asking if he didn't have to and I think we have a duty to do our best to protect this country."

"And I have a duty to protect you…"

"Repairing CTU does help me…"

"You know what I mean." She could see that he was starting to see her point, and that he didn't like it one bit. "I promise to take it easy."

"I promise you Tony, I wont let any harm come to her. You have my word." Bill could see that Tony was frightened about something, he hoped it would be enough to put him at ease.

"What do you need me to do?" Michelle asked again

"I need you to help rebuild the computer system and safety nets. At the moment we're totally exposed until we get that system back under our control."

"I just need a computer that has access to all areas of the network and if you can spare three or four personal to assist…"

"I have a station downstairs ready for you and you can have whoever you need." Tony wanted to object, but Michelle shut him down before he could.

"Fine." Tony cupped his mouth in his hand as he rubbed his chin to redirect his anger, "Where do you want me?"

"Tactical." Bill sat back down in his chair, "We're sitting ducks, we could still come under attack but our primary focus is to find and successfully relocate all of our personal still in the field."

"All right, I'm on it."

"Thank you. I'd like fifteen minute updates."

"Understood." They had come to a truce, for now. Michelle and Tony were escorted downstairs. Tony went straight to tactical and pulled up the schematics showing him where all their people were. From his station he had a direct line of site on Michelle, seated no more than five meters away. He cleared his head, took a deep breath and began dialling his agents.

"Get our Columbia, Beijing and Russian Embassy's on the line. I need to know what they know." He ordered an assistant.

*****

"All right." Michelle told the technicians assigned to her. "Our first priority is to get the security shield back up and running. After we've achieved that then we are responsible for finding out who was behind today's attacks."

"What do you need?"

"Check each comm. Individually. I want to know which ones were compromised and in which order. It may give us some clues."

"I'm on it." The young technician told her as she turned her computer on and started going through the comm. Backup logs, there was a lot of information to sort through, she would be here for hours.

"Fine, don't worry about the secondary agents for now. Just get me the list of agents working in the middle east and south east Asia." Tony was racing the clock to find all of the field agents before their covers were blown.

"Sir, The American Embassy in Cuba on line 3." The fresh faced assistant informed him. Tony picked up the phone and pushed the appropriate button.

"This is Tony Almeida CTU…" Ken Jacobs, one of their agents had managed to make it to safety, but he wouldn't be safe for long. The rebels were preparing to overrun the embassy to find the traitor.

"I strongly suggest you get your man out of here as soon as possible Mr Almeida or I cannot guarantee his safety…"

"I understand that but at the moment I just don't have the resources, I have agents down all over the world."

"We will hold on as long as possible, I must insist that you hurry."

"I'll do my best." Tony put down the phone. The strain was immense and it was showing. With literally hundreds of agents scattered all over the globe he had to decide which of them were to get rescued immediately and which would have to wait for help, if it reached them at all. Playing with people's lives, deciding wether or not a colleague was going to die, did not sit well with him. What made the first more worthy of living than the second did?

"Sir, are you all right?" The young technician, Adams, said responding to Tony's deep sigh as he put down the phone and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm fine, just get me that data I asked for."

Michelle heard Tony yelling from her station across the room and looked up to see what was going on. She felt for him, she knew what pressure he was under, and he hadn't asked to be thrust back into all of this. Truth be told, she didn't truly want to be here either. She picked up some documents, anything to make it look like she had a purpose for leaving her desk, and went to see if he was all right. She walked passed him, brushing against his shoulder to get his attention and then paused in the hallway nearby. Tony smiled at her, put down his earpiece and went over to talk to her.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, wondering why the interruption.

"Everything's fine." She said smoothing down her top and rubbing her stomach. Tony took a quick side-glance to make sure no one was looking, then leaned in to kiss her. Instantaneously Michelle pulled him by the collar around the corner and kissed him passionately back.

"Thank you" Tony wiped a hair from her eyes and kissed her gently again,

"For what?" she asked blushing as she straightened his jacket.

"A moment in heaven among all the chaos." He smiled as he looked longingly into her eyes, "You have no idea how much I needed that."

"Well somebody wanted to say hello. She could hear her daddy screaming and I don't think she was at all happy…" Michelle smiled as Tony placed his hand on her womb.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, daddy's just a little stressed today. I'll try and keep it down." His eyes ascended to meet hers in a loving embrace, "God I love you." He told her, kissing her, hoping for one more glimpse of heaven.

"I'm worried about you Tony," He looked so tired, like he wasn't in control.

"I'm fine honey, truly. It just takes a little bit of getting used to again. That's all." He gave her a smile that usually took her fears away, but today it wasn't working. "Besides, it's me that should be worried about you remember. The doctor said no undue stress, I think this counts as stress" She smiled back at him, she would concede the argument for now but she was also determined to keep a close eye on him, and him her.

"I feel fine. I promise I'll let you know if anything changes."

"The minute you feel anything."

"I'll page you."

"We'd better get back to work."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

*****

Sherman Forrester sat at his desk, the light outside was fading fast as he looked out across LA. He had a pile of papers on his desk demanding his attention but they would have to wait. Right now he was in a conference call with his international partners.

"Things are going to plan. As we anticipated the price of oil has increased. You should start to see the benefits any minute now."  
>"Good. Are you sure we have enough supplies?"<br>"Plenty."

"And these attacks. Are you sure we are safe?"  
>"Every conceivable measure has been put in place."<br>"I can't afford for anything to go wrong with this deal. I'm in it up to my neck as it is."  
>"You worry about keeping the operation running smoothly. I'll worry about it's safety. Have you heard from the Almeida's yet?"<br>"No. We have a meeting scheduled for 10am tomorrow morning. We should know something by then."

"Very good. Till then."  
>"Till then."<p>

Forrester sat back in his chair and contemplated what had just happened. With their oil fields under attack from gorilla threats to blow it up if they didn't stop their operations, to the attacks on the oil companies in America he had a lot on his plate. He picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number. "Hey honey it's me… no I don't think I'm going to make it home tonight…. I really need to stay here to keep on top of things…. Yes…. I promise….. I'll see you tomorrow….. My love to Tracey for me….." He put the phone down, hanging onto it a moment longer as he tried to picture their faces. He promised that when all this was over he would make some more time for them. After all, that's why he was doing all of this, his legacy, their legacy.

*****

"Tony. How are we going?"

"Not good sir. Most of our American based operatives have made it to safety, eleven more have been confirmed killed and there are eight more missing in action. Right now I'm concentrating on helping those overseas. Our Embassy's have all been notified but most of our agents are deep undercover or they just can't reach our embassy's in time."

"All right. Keep on it."

"Sir." Michelle called out to him.

"What is it Michelle."

"We've managed to get the firewall back up so they can't steal anymore information. Detrix is repairing the damaged hard drives as we speak and we should be back online shortly but I think there's something you should know.."

"What is it?"

"It appears as though this attack was initiated on native soil."

"Someone in America did this?"

"It appears that way sir. A virus was uploaded into our computers when we inserted the data disk activating a worm which then hacked into our network."

"Do you know who?"

"Not yet sir."

"Ok. Keep on it Michelle. I want to know whose responsible for this so we can put him out of business."

"Yes sir." Michelle said, smiling at Tony who was watching her from across the room. She allowed herself a brief glance then got straight back to work.

"Listen." Bill took her aside. "Are you all right? You're looking a little tired."  
>"I'm fine I just haven't taken a break yet."<br>"If something was going on you would tell me right? I'd like to think you could still confide in me."  
>"Of course Bill."<p>

"I had heard on the grape vine that you two were working together, but I never realised that you had gotten remarried."  
>"Two weeks now."<p>

"And everything's… good."  
>"He's fine Bill, if that's what you're worried about. He's changed. You should give him a second chance."<p>

"I've heard that before."  
>"Bill please. Don't."<br>"Fine. I just hope you know what you're doing." Bill warned her as he walked away. She faked a smile when she noticed Tony was looking then sat back down and went back to work.

*****

Michelle was busy typing away at the computer trying to get more information from the crashed systems. After almost four hours of hard work her neck was starting to ache and her eyes were feeling the strain. Finishing off the command she delivered it to the central computer and went to stand up and head over to the nearby computer system to initiate the file. As she stood up she felt her knees go weak, and her head started to spin. Hoping no one had noticed she quietly sat back down and shifted some paperwork around trying to look busy. Michelle noted the time, it had been over four hours since she and Tony had been brought to CTU. She was hoping it was just the lack of food and morning sickness that was causing her to feel nauseous and nothing more severe. She took a deep breath and stood again, bracing her hands on the bench to steady herself but it was no good and she felt herself falling under her own weight…

Tony put an arm around her waist as he helped her to her feet. Once he had a good grip they slowly made their way to a nearby corridor that was empty.

"I told you to let me know as soon as you felt ill." He said waving around a folder to make it appear they were discussing a file. No one appeared any the wiser to what was going on.

"I'm just a little light headed. I stood up too quickly." She tried to make it to the ladies bathroom, but unable to hold it off any further Michelle threw up into a nearby waste basket. Hunched over, Tony held Michelle's hair back and supported her weight. When she was finished he sat her down on a nearby chair and told Adams to grab him a bottle of water.

"You're not ok" Tony was concerned, Michelle let out a deep breath, the nausea was passing to a dull roar.

"I forgot to eat dinner, that's all." She tried to console him, but his eyes gave away the fear he tried to hide in his voice. Adams came back with a bottle of water and handed it to Tony.

"Here. Drink this." He said giving her the bottle. "I don't know… you don't look so good." He made sure she had a big drink. She looked pale and dehydrated.

The phone rang twice before Tony finally answered it third time around, the caller was persistent. "Tony" the voice on the other end of the line said as he answered the call.

"Yeah," It was Bill Buchannan, he didn't sound happy. "Look I'm busy at the moment, I'll call you back?" Tony was not interested in leaving Michelle's side until she felt better and he knew, for certain, that she was all right.

"No you can not!" Bill was definitely upset, "I want to know what's going on around here."

"Sir…"

"I want to know where you are. I thought you said you were interested in helping me out around here but every time I look around you've disappeared…"

"I have been working my butt of for you since you brought me in here, I haven't stopped once but if you have a problem with me taking a break…."

"Is Michelle with you?"

"As a matter of fact she is…"

"My office… NOW!" The line went dead. Tony looked at Michelle who had obviously heard Bill's ranting.

"I guess we'll have to tell him." She said a little relieved.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" He asked helping her to her feet. She was defiantly a lot steadier now. She nodded to let him know that it was okay, and then they headed for his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I want to know what the hell is going on here." Bill ranted as Tony stood with his hands on his hips beside Michelle who sat on the couch. Bill stood in front of them, almost leaning over them like naughty school children. "I have junior officers running around performing tasks that they're not trained to do and without any supervision. The Firewall isn't running yet so we're still exposed to anyone that wants to knock on our door and to make things worse I have Embassy's from all over the globe looking to me for help."

"We're doing our best. You're systems a mess and as you said yourself the people you have assigned to me aren't exactly up to scratch."

"I don't want excuses. Are you going to help or not?" Bill knew his anger was misplaced but he couldn't help it, seeing her with him made his blood boil and he couldn't help but distrust him, good at his job or not " If the jobs too hard for you let me know and I'll send you home now. I don't have any time to waste today"

"I don't need to take this from you." Tony was furious at the implication, "I never wanted to be here in the first place, it was you who begged me to stay…"

"A decision I'm quickly regretting."

"Bill." Michelle stood up and reached out to take Bill's arm, to calm him down,

"That's deputy director Buchannan" He directed his anger at Michelle, still upset that she had chosen to return to Tony instead of starting a relationship with him. He was also worried that Tony was back to his old ways and not giving her the attention or respect that she deserved.

"Don't you talk to her that way." Tony was fuming, "You leave her out of this…" The boys were in a stare off and neither one was backing down. Michelle knew she had to do something to defuse the situation.

"Can I speak." Bill took a step back, he didn't stop staring at Almeida but he was listening, she grabbed Tony's arm hoping it would calm him down a little. "This is all my fault, Tony was just worried about me…"

"I can appreciate that but were all adults here and we've been around long enough to know that personal emotions need to be checked at the door when we're doing this job." Bill started to preach, a little less defensive than before. "We need to stay focused, we can't be distracted not today."

"We know that sir, and we appreciate it but there's more to it than you know." Michelle lowered her grip until her palm reached his. Tony cupped his hand in hers in silent affirmation that he was with her all the way. Bill said nothing, he just lent back on his desk and gestured for her to take a seat and continue. Michelle felt so awkward almost guilty about the whole mess. Why should she feel guilty about carrying Tony's child? She hadn't cheated on Bill, or Tony. She didn't understand why she felt this way.

"I haven't been well..." She could see Bill was taken aback, and a little concerned.

"We'll I'm sorry to hear that, but it still isn't a good enough excuse…"

"No, you don't understand," Michelle cupped her head in her hands, she didn't know how to say it so that he would understand.

"She's pregnant." Tony continued.

"We've had some complications." Michelle added, finding it a little hard to talk about it,

"Michelle's meant to be on complete rest, no stress and after what happened this afternoon. I was just worried that she was overdoing things today."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The mood in the room instantly changed, "IS everything ok?" Bill asked looking Michelle over carefully.

"Yes, of course.." Michelle tried to say but Tony interrupted

"No." Tony was quick to rebut.

"I was a little light headed just now." Michelle had to admit deep inside he was right and she was worried.

"We'll what can I do to help." Bill realised that if he made sure Michelle was looked after, then Tony would be free to do his work, "I'll can assign some more personal to your section to help spread the load…"

"No really, I don't need this, we're short staffed as it is." Michelle didn't want to feel like she was taking advantage of the situation.

"No buts Michelle, as important as today is we have to look at the big picture here. I need your help but not at the expense of your health." Tony was relived to hear Bills words.

"She needs a break Bill, we all do."

"I can arrange that…" Bill's phone beeped and he picked it up. As he was talking Tony and Michelle exchanged glances of relief, he'd taken it well. It was good to know they could still be amicable.

"Yes, I understand… thank you" Bill looked worried "I'm sorry, I'm going to need both of you at your posts." Bill told them after he hung up the phone. "The embassy in Beijing has just been destroyed. We need to get a handle on this situation fast, we're spinning out of control."

"Just so we understand Bill" Tony turned to him as they were walking down the steps, "This is all strictly confidential."

"Of course Tony. But I hope I've made myself clear. I care about Michelle but we also have a job to do." Tony grunted in acknowledgment and then Bill went off in one direction while Tony and Michelle headed for their desks. On his way back Tony whispered something to one of the clerks, but Michelle couldn't make it out. The floor was in chaos, they'd have to worry about food later right now they had work to do.

"Ma'am" Ten minutes later the same clerk approached Michelle at her desk and handed her a lettuce and cheese sandwich with fresh chicken and mayonnaise. It was just what she'd been craving.

"Thank-you" she said taking the sandwich from him and opening it up to take a bite and then taking a sip of the orange juice that had come with it. As she sat there trying to eat as much as she could before the next interruption her phone rang,

"Dessler?"

"Was the sandwich to your liking?"

"It was perfect. Thank you." Michelle smiled and looked across at Tony who had a cheeky look upon his face. For all his faults he always looked after her, that had never changed and she knew it never would.

"I promise when this is all over I'll take us somewhere nice. Just the two of us."

"I'd like that." She said as a technician handed her some more papers. "I have to go."

"I love you."

"Me too."

*****

"No. Damn it." Michelle cried out as she hit her keyboard. "I can't believe this."  
>"What is it? Agent Jade asked as she pulled her chair closer to look.<p>

"I can't get the last firewall to stabilise. Without it the whole system is still vulnerable."  
>"Is the hardware damaged?"<br>"There's no reason for it to be. It was a virus, it should only have attacked the software."

"You've been working on this for five hours now, Let me have a look."  
>"No. It's ok. I'm going to go down to the main databanks. See if I can access it from there, you keep trying from up here. If we don't get this up and running soon there will be nothing left to save." Michelle grabbed her jacket as she left to go to the main storage room where they kept the hard drives. They always kept it cool in there so that the system didn't overheat. "I'll be back soon."<br>"Good luck."

"No such thing as luck." Her grandfather had always told her, just good choices. They'd dumped all of the main data as soon as they'd noticed the breech, but she could re load it from the backup drives until she knew the data would be safe. For that reason they had severed all connections to the main drives, so the only way to access that information was to go down there herself. She knew she should have told Tony where she was going, but he had his back turned and was in deep conversation with the Belgium Embassy so she decided to just walk on by towards the elevators. If he needed to, he'd find her.

Holding a few files, getting coffee, watching as everyone went about their daily lives. He could see everything from whee he was, who was in charge? Their tells, their weaknesses. Six months he'd been lying in wait, just doing the daily mundane chores assigned to him, but it was not for nothing. Matters were far from under control. Their plan was going much better than they ever could have anticipated. Everyone was so busy finding their fallen comrades that no-one had even guessed the true nature of today's events. Walking down the corridor, following one of his marks he stopped to check his paperwork as he watched her enter the it lab. She was the biggest threat, the one closest to uncovering their plan. However he couldn't risk showing his hand just yet. He'd watch her closely, shadow her every move and then make his move when the time was right. Walking past the IT lab door, he choose a room not three feet away. There he could hack into the monitors and keep an eye on what she was doing.

"Michelle?" Tony called over the comm.

"How are you?" She asked concerned, "Things looked pretty heated up there."  
>"You know how it easy, everyone wants their thumb in the pie but no one is willing to commit to an action. Are you making any progress?"<br>"I'm not sure. Maybe." She said trying a new variation on the original formula. "I'm a bit busy at the moment."  
>"Understood. Almeida out."<br>"Huh." She smiled. He sounded better. She watched as the computer cycled through its latest algorithm. It was looking promising, every second that passed it rebuilt more and more of the wall. As she stood there, watching the data scroll across her screen, she rubbed the dull ache that was growing in her lower back. She'd give anything to be able to take an aspirin right about now. As she looked across to the secondary screens, a glimmer of hope sparked inside of her. The system was 90% stable, the most they had ever achieved so far was 92%. She crossed her fingers and stared at the screen intently. The data continued to scroll across the screen, 91%, 91.5%, 92% "YES!" She cheered quietly making her hand into a fist then pulling it towards herself. She looked at her watch, it had been just over half an hour. With any luck they would be up and running by twenty three hundred.

"Give me an update agent Jade."  
>"Still no good sir."<br>"No good. What is that suppose to mean?"  
>"Ms Dessler is trying to access the firewall directly from the lab but this worm was good. It created so many holes that the whole system is unstable. We repair one and another collapses."<p>

"Well fix it agent Jade. We can't operate while we're blind."  
>"We're on it sir." She was eager to please but right now she felt like she was back in grade school, failing her oral exam. "Hang on."<br>"What is it?"  
>"I'm not sure…. But I think this is new."<br>"New?"  
>"It wasn't here before. I think whoever this was is still here."<p>

"Dessler this is Buchannan."  
>"what is it Bill?"<br>"Agent Jade has found something I'd like you to take a look at."

"Michelle it's Maggie, I think I've found evidence that our hacker is still watching us."  
>"Talk to me."<br>"There's an active file, buried deep in the back. I don't think the walls are breaking on their own, I think they are being deliberately destabilised."

"That makes no sense. We aren't online they shouldn't still have access. Hang on." Michelle checked the main frame, but she couldn't find any evidence of a dormant virus.  
>"Keep working on it and see what happens. They can't access any more information than they already have. Maybe we can trace it back to wherever it originated from, get a lead on who's behind all of this."<p>

"Yes ma'am."

As the numbers continued to climb she started to get an eerie feeling like a chill running down her spin. "Whose there?" She called out, certain someone was just outside the door, hovering. All of a sudden she was overcome by a wave of claustrophobia, there was only one exit and she didn't have any weapons with her. Ducking down behind the desk Michelle weighed up her options. In the corner she could see a toolbox, opened with a wrench in clear view. Crawling on her hands and knees she grabbed the wrench and decided to make a stand. Listening closely, the shadow had disappeared butt she was sure they were still out there. Expecting to find the door locked, she was caught off guard when it started to turn in her hand. Opening the door just a crack, the wrench ready, she swung hard.

"Oh my god!" she screamed as the wrench came within millimetres of his neck, only stopped by his quick reflexes as he blocked the wrench with one hand, and opened the door with the other.

"Michelle."

"Yeah." She replied, almost out of breath.

"What's going on?"  
>"I thought you were someone else?"<br>"Who?" He asked, checking the corridor for any sign that someone else had been there.

"I don't know… I thought someone was out here, watching me."  
>"I think you've been overdoing things a little." He said, his strong hand on her cheek calming her down, allowing her breath to come back to her.<p>

"Damn it." She cried out as the computer system alarm went off. "98.6% Damn it. I don't understand why this isn't working."

"Maybe you just need a break, Come back to it with a clearer head."

"I don't have time." She felt like a failure. Like all Bill's hopes had been placed on her shoulders and she was letting him down.

"Honey you need to stop being so hard on yourself. It's not your fault."  
>"I know it just…"<br>"Just what?" He asked as he brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears. A new shiver ran down her spin, not cold this time but warm.

"I like it when you do that." She teased.

"Do what?" He asked coyly, repeating the action.

"That." Michelle smiled as she braced herself against the computer desk, her fingers bumping into the keyboard. Tony took her head in his hands, and pulled her closer. She titled her head a little as he kissed her neck, her forehead and then her lips. Her lips, he felt so warm, and she felt her body just melt in his presence. Why was she feeling like this, at this moment? It was hardly the time. Tony played with her hair as he kissed her longingly. His other hand, warm and embracing against the small of her back. It had been so long. She couldn't control herself. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

"We should get going." He suggested as he pulled away from their embrace. Michelle grabbed his collar and pulled him in close again,

"Not a chance."

"Michelle?"

"Don't fight it."  
>"I don't know."<br>"Tony please. I need this, we need this." Before he could argue she kissed him back. Tony lifted her up onto the computer desk and started to unbutton her blouse. He moved his hand inside, cupping her breasts in his palm. It was larger than normal and he could feel the blood pulsating inside of it. He's read about the body changes they could expect, but he hadn't been quite ready to experience them in real life. Undoing some more buttons he traced his hands down to her belly where he stopped, rubbing the area gently as he tried to imagine how big the child was now. Pausing on that thought, Michelle took his head in her hands and refocused his attention. She couldn't risk him shutting her down. Not again.

"Are you all right?" He asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Mm hmm." She nodded, bitting her lip as she tilted her head back. He ran his hand down the front of her neck then slowly placed his hands on either side of her chest. Michelle unzipped his pants as Tony shoved the keyboards and computer equipment to the side, clearing an area big enough to gently lower Michelle onto her back. Lifting her skirt above her waist, Tony gently lowered himself on top of her, kissing and caressing her as she lifted her left leg, allowing him access. He took it slow at first, and Michelle whished he would take it more vigorously, she wanted to be ravaged but she knew Tony would never go for it. He still considered her as fragile. She tried not to cry out as he moved inside of her with perfect rhythm, every nerve ending hyper sensitive and sending her to breaking point.

He stared into her eyes, concentrating hard on keeping his weight off of her. Slow and steady he reminded himself. God she was beautiful. The way her hair fell across the table, the uncontrollable smirk on her face and the way she bit her lip, trying not to cause a scene. Her hands rubbing up and down his back as she pulled him closer. Her skin, so olive brown and silky smooth from her breasts all the way to her gorgeous baby bump. There wasn't a part of her that he didn't find appealing. He felt her body contracting harder and harder against his, drawing him further inside. He could feel himself reaching climax, he could see it in her face too.

"Oh god." Michelle screamed out quietly, as Tony kissed her to help muffle her moaning. It was pure ecstasy. Faster and faster he entered until their bodies became one. Her skin tensing up and then letting go as he took her all the way, Her eyes closed, and her teeth gritted together she held onto it for as long as she could, then slowly, her body let go. Tony pulled himself out of her and pulled her in close.

"Are you all right?" He asked, watching her closely.

"Thank you." Michelle whispered.

"God I love you."

"I love you." She said, kissing him back as he helped her sit up. She pulled her skirt down then started to button up her blouse as Tony pulled his pants back up and started to do his shirt up.

"Almeida." Tony responded as the comm. Ran in the lab,  
>"Sorry sir. I have the Russian Embassy on line 3 and Buchannan is looking for an update."<br>"I'll be there in a minute." He said button up those last few buttons and straitening his cuffs.

"You're sure you are ok?"  
>"I'm fine. Honest." Michelle smiled. "Now go. Before anyone suspects anything."<br>"I'll call you soon."  
>"Go." She shooed him towards the door. "I have plenty of work to do here and I'm sure you have distracted me long enough."<p>

"Fine." He said opening the door and stepping through before doubling back. He took her head in his hands and kissed her. "You are the most beautiful thing in the world."  
>"I bet you say that to all the girls."<br>"Only the ones I'm crazy about." Tony grinned as he walked out the door. 

"Almeida, where have you been?" Agent Adams asked, flustered from being left in control.  
>"I needed to take a break. Clear my head but I'm back now. What's up?"<br>"I have Russia on the line. They say that the risk of helping us is too high. They refuse to give sanctuary to our operatives."

"What? They can't do that. They are an American Embassy."

"Well they have."

"Who's on the line?"  
>"General Dunins."<br>"Put him on."  
>"This is Agent Tony Almeida, who am I speaking to?"<br>"My name is General Francis Dunins and I am in charge of the military forces her at the Russian Embassy."

"I understand you are refusing aide to our men. May I ask why?"  
>"We heard about what happened at your other embassy's. I have more than just your agents to think about here. I have a duty to protect every one of the staff members who work here and their families. I just can't justify the risk."<br>"You don't have a choice. These are American citizens."  
>"Let's not mince words. These are American spies and they knew the risks."<p>

"God damn it."  
>"Sir. I have the president on line 2."<br>"Just a minute."  
>"General Dunins, Francis. Shortly we can come to some sort of an arrangement. I have five men in your area. I need your help making sure they get home to their families."<br>"If they make it to our embassy gates I will consider giving them sanctuary, but I cannot afford the man power to go looking for them."  
>"Understood. Thank you. I'll call you back."<p>

"Sir. Mr President."  
>"Agent Almeida. How are we doing?"<br>"I wish I could say we were going well, but we still have many of our agents unaccounted for."  
>"I understand you are having trouble with some of our embassy's."<p>

"Yes sir. They are refusing to send men out to look for our guys. They say the risk is too high."  
>"I'll put some pressure on tem from my end. See what I can do."<br>"Thanks Mr President. I appreciate that."  
>"Keep up the good work Mr Almeida. Get our men back home."<br>"I'm working on it sir." Tony closed the comm. And took another look at the data in front of him. Without the extra man power on the ground these guys were virtually on their own.

Michelle tidied up the work area then took another look at the data in front of her. "What am I missing?" she asked herself. 98.6% none of this made any sense.

"Jade." Michelle called back on the coms, "How are you going with that trace?"  
>"I'm having trouble pinpointing the origin. Whoever this is they're good."<br>"I think they are in the main system."  
>"What? How?"<p>

"I've been looking over the analysis from my last attempt and something doesn't add up. I got the system up to 98.6% and then it just crashed but there are none of the markers you would expect to find."  
>"You think someone knew you were getting close?"<br>"I don't know. If they were watching that means…"  
>"… They'd have to be in the building. That's the only way they could access the main hard drive."<br>"Should we tell Mr Buchannan?"  
>"Not yet. I'm going to try one more algorithm and if I'm still not satisfied that we'll tell him together."<br>"Be careful all right. I have a bad feeling about this."  
>"I know." Michelle could feel it too as she ended the call and returned her focus back to the computer. 'All right'. If someone was watching her, then they would have to be shadowing on of the main hard drives. Searching the files and typing in new commands Michelle set up a system of traps which would alert her to anyone other than herself accessing the system. Once they were in place. She ran the old algorithm again and sat back to watch and wait.<p>

No ne would have suspected a thing. A white van with Sunshine Florists painted on the side. The service station was full of civilians filling up with gas, paying, buying groceries. There was a hot dog stand on the corner and it was rush hour so the traffic was starting to bank up at the lights nearby. Filling the tank with gas, the young man closed the door and walked inside to pay. His hands were steady and his brow dry as he waited in line. A mother and her young son stood before him as he watched the child grab everything he could demanding his mother buy him a treat. "No Johnny please. Be a good boy ad I'll get you something later." The truckie, his overalls covered in muck, brushed past him, not looking where he was going as he put his receipt into his wallet. The radio announced yet another bombing. He listened to the report, intrigued at how, after so many incidents in the last few hours, people still went about their business as if nothing had happened. As the mother grabbed her receipt, the young man stepped forward. Within an instant there was nothing left untouched by the giant fireball that raged on. Everything was in chaos.

Watching as the percentage completed neared 97% Michelle focused her attention on the secondary screen. There was no sign yet of an intruder but she was still sure that she was on the right track. Engrossed in her task so intently she almost jumped out of her skin when the door opened behind her.

"God damn it Adams."  
>"Are you all right ma'am?"<p>

"I'm fine. You just scared me is all. What are you doing down here?"  
>"Mr Almeida, sorry Tony, sent me with this." Adams handed her a bottled of water. "He said you might be thirsty."<p>

"Thank you." She said graciously as she took the bottle from him and took a sip. There was an awkward silence as he watched her drinking, obviously eager to ask a question but not willing to take the risk. "What is it agent Adams?"  
>"I was just wondering…"<br>"Why all the concern?"  
>"Are you ill ma'am? Do you need me to fetch the doctor?"<br>"No. no I'm fine."  
>"Oh, ok, good. Great.."<br>"Relax Agent Adams."  
>"Than why…"<br>"I'm pregnant. Tony's just making sure I don't over do things."  
>"Wow. Congratulations."<br>"No one knows, and we'd like to keep it that way."  
>"Understood."<br>"But if you have a problem with this I can always have a quiet word to Tony for you."  
>"Oh no ma'am I couldn't besides. It's all for a good cause."<br>"I think so." Michelle agreed.

"I'd better go now. He'll be needing my help upstairs."  
>"Yes go." Adams went to leave,<p>

"Agent Adams."  
>"Yes ma'am."<br>"Thank you for the drink."  
>"You're welcome ma'am?" Michelle took another sip and then returned back to her work. The all to familiar words 'System error' flashed across the screen. She checked her traps carefully, nothing. This wasn't possible. How could they hack in without her seeing it? There was no denying it now, this was way above her expertise. She needed to call in someone who could help. Her only question was who?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"This is Delta 49 we have taken a direct hit." The scrambled signal came across the airwaves as Tony tailored the sound levels to try and clean the audio up.

"What is your position Delta 49?" He needed to know their location if he was going to be able to help them.

"Somewhere over the Atlantic coast, our GPS is down…."

"Can you make it to land?" Tony knew he couldn't afford to loose this plane, not now. Moral was already so low.

"We are attempting to alter course but our engines are non functional."

"Understood. I have your location and I am sending emergency support to you now."

"Roger command. Will attempt to make it to land but I don't like our chances."

"Hang in there Delta 49." The air went quiet, Tony looked around as the faces on those around him were frozen with baited breath. "Delta 49 do you copy?" Tony tried frantically to get in contact with the Military Air Force Carrier that was loaded with American civilians. They were so close to making it back home to safety. He pressed a button on his console and as it lit up there was a familiar voice on the other end.

"Dessler?"

"Michelle. I need that satellite. See if you can piggy back it off of another system."

"I'm on it." She confirmed, opening another comm. and entering some new commands into the computer. Michelle transferred the data to her station upstairs and then left to join them, whatever was happening she was sure they would need her help.

"Delta 49, Delta 49 this is Almeida. Do you copy?" Tony still couldn't raise anything other than static on the radio.

"… try the override…..No….We are goi….. unable to make it….we're going down, we're going dow….." Static.

"Damn it." Tony threw his earpiece to the ground and hung his head down trying to regroup his thoughts. He'd failed them.

"Sir." The technician waited for his orders, "Sir. Should I continue to…"

"Just give me a minute would you. Let me think." Tony snapped at him. There were twelve military serviceman on board that plane and six agents along with some of their families. "My god. We're being slaughtered out there." Tony ranted as he rubbed his head and leaned against his desk.

"All right people listen up." Buchannan took over, "This is a tragedy but we still have colleagues out there that need our help so lets get on with it people. We can morn our fallen when this is all over."

"Bill?" Michelle asked as she entered the room. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife and she didn't like the look on Tony's face.

"Get in touch with our allies in the pacific." Bill ordered the agents standing nearby waiting for Tony's orders.

"I know my job Bill." Tony snapped at him too, feeling the heat of Bill's accusations that he wasn't up to the task.

"Then do it." Bill snapped back, hoping his friend would find his feet again quickly.

"I need more people on the ground." Tony informed him, "There has to be someone we can call?"  
>"Until we know who and what is behind this we can't risk involving the wrong people. I'm afraid we're on our own." Michelle moved to stand beside Bill and Tony. She reached out and grabbed Tony's hand reassuringly as it rested on the other side of the desk, squeezing it to let him know he wasn't alone.<p>

"All right. All right." Tony regathered his composure and returned to full height. "Michelle, how are we going with the server?" Tony asked, trying to gather as much information as he could so he could decide their next move.

"It's operating at ninety seven percent. We've been able to trace some of the data and I'm going through it now but I still have no clue as to who is tampering with our system. At this rate it could take days." Not a pleasure she was looking forward to.

"All right. Keep me posted." A long time he noted from the days when he would have berated her for not having it fixed already, "The sooner this day is over the better." As Bill walked away Michelle gave Tony a reassuring smile.

"I'm ok." He promised her. "Go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Go find out who did this so we can make them pay." She ordered him.

"I'm on it." She said moving back to her work station.

*********

Somewhere, not too far away, a van filled with explosive sits on top of a hill. It's driver sits in silent prayer for in less than two minutes his life will be over. Taking one last deep breath. He selects first gear and turns the key in the ignition. The van roars to life, the wheels move slowly at first then gather momentum as they make their way down the long dusty road. Crashing through the eight foot high steel fencing it collides with the first of five cement silo's filled with petroleum oil. The explosion and resulting fireballs can be seen from miles away and shakes the ground all the way to the houses in the adjoining estates. Men everywhere scramble for their lives, burning oil falling like rain all around them, and seeping down the mountain like the flow of lava from a volcano. The driver has done his job well, his boss will be pleased.

*********

"Ma'am. I have an update for you"

"Go ahead."

"We've been able to partially trace the ip address that hacked into the third computer."

"Show me." The technician brought up the data on her screen. "Are you sure?"

"We're still tracing it, Whoever did this was good."

"Ok. Keep working. I'll let Buchannan know."

"He wont be happy." The technician warned her,

"I know." She said taking a deep breath and going to find Bill.

"Sir." Michelle decided to take this information straight to Bill in his office, "I've got an update for you on the server."

"What is it Michelle?"

"We have a name…." She said hesitantly.

"Yes."

"It's Andrew Fulton sir."

"Andrew Fulton… should I know that name? Why does it sound familiar?" He asked sifting through all the data in his head from years gone by.

"He's a senator sir, he's running for election. Bill, it came from a computer registered within his office."

"Huh. Are you sure?"

"We're double checking the data now. What would you like us to do?"

"Let district know, they can chase up any leads for now."

"District. Are you sure?"

"They're running point on the hacking while we concentrate on getting our men home safe."

"Tony's not going to like that."

"I can't say I like it myself."

"And if the leads pull through, district gets all the recognition right."

"Michelle, do you honestly think I'd let them get away with that? Any interrogations will take place here under my supervision."

"Sir, there's something else you should know."

"What is it Michelle."

"I don't think this morning's attack was the work of one man."

"What do you mean?"

"We've located no less than six ip addresses. Sir I think this was a simultaneous attack from several initiation points to confuse and crash the system. Our firewall system was based on protecting the server from a single threat, or numerous threats targeting different sectors not several threats targeting the same sector at the same time. Whoever did this has really done their homework."

"Do you have any idea who was behind this?"

"Not yet, but my guess is Fulton is going to be pretty low on the food chain."

"I'll let district know."

"There's something else you should know."

"What is it? We don't have time for twenty questions right now."

"I think we still have a leak, here in the building. I wasn't sure at first but I'm positive now that someone is still in the system preventing us from coming back online."

"If we have a mole I need you to find him. NOW!"

"Understood."

"And Michelle."

"Yeah."

"Good job."

"Thanks, that means a lot but I think Tony could use some of that support too. His a changed man Bill. I never really apologised for what I put you through and I can only hope you can forgive me but if I can forgive him for what happened then you should be able to too."

"Maybe your right?"

"I know I am." She said, giving him a smile before making her way back downstairs.

*********

The interagency memo flashed onto her screen, oil refinery explosion in the outskirts of Los Angeles. She filed away to check later, District was chasing up anything unrelated to the hacking. Her mouth was dry so she reached out and took another sip of the milkshake the technician had brought her half an hour ago. The poor guy was barely twenty years old and she was sure he thought there were more important jobs to do today than just keeping a pregnant lady fed and watered but Tony had given him an order and to his credit the young man didn't complain. As she sipped the last remnants from the bottom of the cup she felt a pressing need to go to the toilet. With her computer still running an analysis of the files, now was as good a time as any to go. She told her team she'd be back in a minute and left her station.

As she walked through the corridor to the bathroom, and sat doing her thing there was something niggling at the back of her mind. Something she'd seen but hadn't paid much attention to. What could it be? Reports had been coming in all day. She must have read over ten thousand words by now. Or was it something she had seen before all of this? Something that only now made sense? She thought about what she knew. Oil refineries and petrol stations were being attacked all over the state, all over the country. A diversion so they could hack into the terrorist database and gain the names of all their operatives. Or was it a diversion? Some well placed businessmen were no doubt going to profit very nicely from today's events. Who was still in their system? What part were they playing in all of this?

*********

"Dessler."

"Michelle it's Bill."

"Is there a problem?"

"Hang on a second, I want to run something by you." He told her. Michelle flagged Tony over so he could listen in, it sounded important.

"Have you been following these interagency memo's?"

"No. I've been concentrating on tracing these ip addresses. Why what's wrong?"

"I think you should have a look at them. I'm not sure but I think there might be a connection."

"Between today and the oil refinery explosion?"

"In the last hour nine major fuel stations have been fire bombed."

"That's hardly a CTU matter."

"It is when the heads of those companies receive threatening letters to close down immediately or prepare for further destruction."

"What are you thinking?" Michelle asked,

"Bare with me a minute." Bill said dragging a few files around on his table, "What if there was more to today than just stealing information on our agents?"

"You think this was a diversion?"

"Maybe. While we're all running here like headless chickens someone out there is taking the opportunity to put their competition out of business."

"I don't know."

"Bill it's Tony" Tony said, jumping into the conversation, "Are you sure about this?"

"Meet me in the conference room. We'll ruin the scenario and see if it fits."

"Understood." Tony said before reaching out and cancelling the call.

"Do you think he could be right?" Tony asked Michelle

"I'm not sure, but I've been getting this feeling all day that something wasn't quite right, like we'd been missing something."

"If Bill's right then this problem is about to get a whole lot bigger than we expected."

"Let's hope his not." Michelle agreed as she stood up and grabbed her jacket before following Tony into the conference room.

The three of them sat around the conference room table. On the view screen were several images from the petrol station bombings and interagency memos with selected texts highlighted.

"As I told Michelle in the last nine hours two major oil refineries and nine petrol stations have been targeted in Los Angeles alone. I did some checking, this isn't an isolated incident. Cities up and down the coast have all been targeted."

"I still don't see what this has to do with our agents." Tony pondered.

"Hang on. I'm getting to it." Bill said, opening up a file of IP addresses and names, "Michelle, did you see this document?"

"Yeah. It's a list of some of the IP addresses that are a partial match to those I'm chasing up. I'm still trying to narrow it down so we can make an accurate confirmation."

"Look at those addresses." Michelle and Tony took the file and checked it carefully.

"Oh my god." Michelle gasped,

"There are five well known oil manufacturers and importers on this list. How could I have missed that?"

"Because we weren't looking for it."

"Hang on. Are you saying that our system going down, that our agents being hunted is all just a diversion?"

"So they can what? Start an oil war?"

"Or finish one." Tony added.

"Petroleum Oil is a big industry, even more so than gold. He who controls the oil controls the world. We'd be nowhere fast if our oil supply suddenly dried up. These people could hold us to ransom and there wouldn't be a damn thing we could do about it."

"That's just great." Tony threw his pen down pissed, "So our men are just collateral damage."

"They had to make sure our backs were turned. They knew we'd be diverting all of our attention to getting our agents home." Michelle summarised, "And while the Arabs and the Middle East were hunting out the American traitors, they were having their monopoly on the worlds oil undermined. When you think about it, it's almost perfect."

"Tell that to the families of the agents that will be coming home in a pine box."

"We need to tell someone about this." Michelle reminded them.

"At the moment it's just a theory. What we need is prove. Without it no ones going to risk an international incident by point unsubstantiated accusations around."

"Great." Tony scoffed,

"I'll try to narrow this list of addresses down." Michelle said, already making a list of her priorities, "Now that I know what I'm looking for it should move a little faster."

"Tony." Bill redirected, "Keep getting our men home. Until we have orders to the contrary that is still our main objective for today."

"Understood." Tony confirmed, looking at Michelle, she was almost glowing. This kind of work suited her.

"Good luck people. The clock is ticking and we don't have much time." Tony helped Michelle to her feet, placed a reassuring hand on her back and then walked her to her work station. This was going to be a long night.

*********

Michelle read through the data on her screen again and again, what was she missing? Several names screamed loud and clear; Long Island Salvage Pty Ltd, Havana and Sons Ltd, Fremantle Technologies Inc, Kendric Constructions. None of these business had anything in common, on the surface anyway. Michelle decided to start the search again, this time widening the perimeter to include all of the data, not just from Las Angelus but from all over the country.

"I was running a search for possible connections between the IP addresses from both the attack on the server and the threats sent to the oil companies and several names came up, one in particular…" Michelle paused hesitantly as she told Tony…

"What do you mean?" Tony asked confused, wondering where she was going with this.

"Tony…. it's Sherman Forester."

"Are you sure?"

"I was following up the lead we got from the service station bombings. Sherman Forester came up as an associate of the company that supplies most of the oil to the independent service stations."

"That makes sense, with their competitors out of the way and none of the larger companies able to sell gas, the world would be reliant on their oil being supplied through the smaller independent service stations…"

"We have to tell someone about this Tony…" Michelle felt a shiver down her spine. They had been about to help these people, they could have been responsible for ending society as they knew it. This was starting to sit too close too home.

"I know, I'm concerned about it too." Tony consoled her.

"My god… we helped set this thing up, we designed their security forces and defensive strategies…" Michelle felt sick at the thought of what had been done.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, we don't know that they have anything to do with what's happened today. It may just be a coincidence."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Michelle watched Tony rub his chin, never a good sign. They looked up and noticed Bill was still in his office.

"We're going to have to tell him." Michelle insisted. Tony thought about it a moment then nodded his head,

"All right." He said closing the file he had in front of him. They headed solemnly for the stairs that led up to Bill's office. Tony's distress was evident, even if he wouldn't admit it to her, he felt just as responsible for what had happened today as she did.

"Go. I'll catch up." Michelle told Tony as she gestured for him to go ahead.

"Is everything all right?" Tony asked concerned.

"Fine. I think I might have some more information on my computer, I just want to print it out. I'll be right behind you."

"Don't be too long. I don't like it when you're out of my sight." He smiled,  
>"I love you too." Michelle smirked back.<p>

"Excuse me Bill" Tony said, knocking on the door as he entered the office.

"I'll have to call you back." Bill ended the phone call as Tony placed the file on Bills desk for him to read, "What's this?"

"I think we have a new lead…" Tony started, "One of the companies that Michele and I have been working for has come up in one of our searches."

"One of your companies… I don't understand."

"We work freelance now, as consultants. When a company is in trouble, say they have an interest in a politically unstable part of the world, we go in and help them restructure their organisation to keep their employees safe and keep their operation running."

"So you what… hire security…"

"Sometimes, we also train their forces where needed and restructure how and when resources and personal are located to prevent theft and kidnappings."

"What does this have to do with this Sherman Forester…" Bill asked, reading the notes on the front of the file.

"We think they may be behind today's attacks." Bill sat back in his chair, if it was true then things didn't look so good.

"What kind of information exactly do you .. share?" Bill needed to know just how many company secrets this company might have?

"Nothing directly, we just train them in how to set up their operations to prevent their competitors stealing information, reorganising the computer systems and educating them on the most common types of espionage and how to avoid them."

"My god Tony… what were you thinking?"

"Hey, nothing I did was illegal. No one could ever have seen this coming…"

"Ok.." Bill took a deep breath and took a moment to regroup his thoughts. "Let's think about this for a moment." He sat down at his desk, Tony moved closer. "It certainly makes sense, assuming they are the same people who shut down our firewall and accessed our files."

"Keeping us distracted while they eliminated the worlds oil supply.." Tony concluded.

"Do they now about your background… with CTU?"

"Not exactly… just that I/we were consultants with the government."

"Sorry to interrupt." Michelle said entering the room and passing another file to Tony, "I just received some more information.."

"They have him in custody.." Tony kept reading as he waited for her answer.

"Yes…"

"Is someone going to let me in on this new information, I do still run the place don't I?" Bill quipped.

"Sorry sir." Michelle apologised, "Just a moment ago I got another memo stating that the LAPD have a suspect in custody from a service station bombing earlier today, I'm having him transferred to CTU so we can find out what he knows." Michelle clued them in.

"Great, finally a lead we can do something about…" Bill stood up and started to walk towards the door with them. "I don't need to tell you how important it is that we get this under control, if the world finds out that we trained these guys they're will be no place to hide."

*********

"Can it wait?" Tony barked at the technician. It had been a while since his break and he was getting tired.

"I'm sorry sir. They said it was urgent."

"All right." He said throwing down his pen and picking up the phone. "Almeida."

"Mr Almeida. This is lieutenant Goran from LAPD."

"Yeah. What can I do for you?"  
>"I understand you put in a transfer order for one of our prisoners."<p>

"That's right."

"Well the thing is we don't have any personal to spare at the moment. We're spread thin covering over sixteen crime scenes at the moment. It could be a while."

"Listen. We need to speak to him now. It's a matter of National Security."

"I understand that but right now I just don't have the manpower."

"Tony?" Bill asked as he came over to see what the problem was. Tony was clearly quite frustrated, he felt sorry for the guy on the other end of the phone, and glad he wasn't there in person. Tony was clearly exhausted both mentally and physically, but like the professional agent he was he's never let it affect his work.

"LAPD says they can't transfer our suspect. Not enough man power."

"What?" Bill ranted.

"Would you like to speak to them?"

"We don't have time for this today. Tell them to hold onto him. We'll send someone from our end."

"Bill, that's not our job."

"It is today." Tony relayed the message and hung up the phone.

"Who do you want to send?"

"You."

"What. No I cant…" There was too much to do. He'd be gone for almost an hour by the time all the paperwork was handled. He couldn't afford to loose that much time.

"Tony your exhausted. You could use a break."

"I'm fine."

"Tony, I'm not going to argue with you. I need someone I can trust on this one. The sooner we get him back her the sooner we can get to the bottom of all this."

"Bill." Tony said, one hand on is hip, the other stroking his chin as he looked over to Michelle.

"She'll be fine Tony. I promise. I need you on this one."

"All right." He finally sighed, giving in.

"Thank you Tony."

"How are you?" Tony said, walking over to Michelle's station.

"I'm doing ok. Honest. How are you doing?" she asked with a smile as she reached out and took the hand he extended towards her.

"I'm all right. Look, Michelle." Tony hesitated then continued,

"Oh oh, I know that look." She'd seen it a thousand times when Tony had to tell her something that she wouldn't want to hear.

"LAPD is transferring over the suspect now but their short staffed. They want someone to go and pick him up."

"You?" Michelle said, leaning forward in her chair and squeezing his hand tight, "Are you okay with this?"

"I'll be back in ten." He lied. "I have my cell if you need me."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too sweetheart. Stay safe."

"Always." Her computer beeped, demanding her attention. She typed in a command which silenced the alarm, but when she looked up he was gone. She sat there, thinking about the last few moments. He hadn't left her side in almost two days and now he'd be gone for over an hour. But time didn't matter, to her an hour would seem like an eternity.

*********

"Michelle can you pull up the file from last nights explosion" He asked, standing behind her and watching every keystroke she made.

"Sure." She said quickly typing the command into her console. Bill stood behind her, one hand on the back of her chair as he leaned over her shoulder to look at the screen. "What are you looking for?" She asked curiously.

"Anything we can use." They scanned the document carefully. "Tony will be back soon. Quickly analyse this and send the report to my office."

"I'm on it." Michelle copied the file to her screen, "It shouldn't take too long."

"How are you holding up?" Bill asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Michelle said, starting to get a bit annoyed by all the fuss.

"I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate all the help you and Tony have given me today. I don't know if I could have done this without you."

"I'm sure that took a lot of effort to say." Michelle said, still feeling a little awkward from the tension between them.

"Don't overdo it ok." Bill said, but Michelle could tell he was holding something back.

"Bill?" She pushed him, hoping he'd open up.

"It's nothing." He insisted.

"Mr Buchannan." The young man said as he handed him an update from district.

"Thank you." Bill used the distraction to change the subject.

"Bill please." Michelle wouldn't let him get away that easily.

"It just…. I worry about you, how your doing, if Tony's treating you right."  
>"Bill please. We've been through al of this before. I couldn't be happier."<br>"No please. Let me finish." He said, taking a quick glance to make sure no one was looking, "Watching him today, the way he watches you. He's changed. I can see that."

"Things have never been better."

"But I have to ask, this pregnancy thing. How serious is it?"  
>"It's pretty serious, but it's important to stay positive you know" She told him.<p>

"Tony said there were some complications?"

"Um…" Michelle wasn't sure what to say, but she decided they owed him the truth. "I have some scaring from an old injury. Basically it's creating a weak spot on my uterus. The doctors said I had a forty percent chance of carrying to term."

"A weak spot?"

"Yeah…" She said a little emotional, "The closer I get to term the greater the odds get that I could miscarry, or worse."

"Worse? Michelle." Bill was getting frightened. He loved this woman and the knowledge that her life was in danger was more than a little distressing.

"How could Tony let you go through with this?"

"Nobody let's me do anything. This was my decision." She retorted firmly.

"Listen. I'm fine, my baby's fine. I just need to concentrate on my work right now."

"He loves you, you know. I can see that now."

"Please. Tony doesn't know the full extent. He knows there's a danger to the baby, but I never had the heart to tell him the rest."

"He deserves to know."  
>"I couldn't agonize him like that. He's worried enough as it is. Tony's a good man Bill."<p>

"I'm glad, you deserve to be treated right. I just wish there was something we, I could do. It's not fair. You don't deserve this." Michelle didn't want to talk about it anymore,

"I'll get you those files." She said, returning her focus to the monitor.

"Thanks." Bill said, trying to come to grips with the information as he started to walk away. As she sat down at her desk the computer screen flickered for a second and then returned to normal.

"Don't quit on me now." Michelle warned it, "I'm not in the mood."

Looking at the file as he walked upstairs Bill realised that something wasn't right, like a shiver down his spine and a warning from the grave. He turned around and looked for the young man.

"Hey." He called out to the agent that was right by the corridor entrance leading to the car park up top. "Young man I think you gave me the wrong file."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said turning around, the guard behind him shifting his weight as he listened in. "There must have been a mix up. Let me just get the right one for you."

"Make it quick. We don't have time for these kinds of mistakes today."

"Yes sir." He said, taking three steps forward before spinning around and grabbing the oversized guards gun from its holster. The guard had little time to flinch.

"Oh my god, no." People screamed as they stood frozen at their work stations. Bill stood firm. He held out a hand, in gesture for them man to stop.

"Think about this." He tried to negotiate with him, "You'll never make it out of here alive."

"I never expected to." He said coldly. Bill's mouth went dry, this was a suicide mission. They never ended well, for either party.

"What is it that you want?"

"You'll never know." He said raising the gun and cocking the trigger.

"No." The people screamed out again., ducking for cover under their desks. Michelle's heart was racing, she still cared for Bill. She wasn't prepared to watch him die as she stood there at her station, helpless to do anything but watch.

"Whatever trouble you're in, we can help." Bill pleaded, noting the terror on Michelle's face as he looked to make sue she was safe, unhappy to see she had not taken cover but was watching it all go down. The gunman aimed his gun at Bill and pulled the trigger,

"No!" Michelle screamed, holding her head for support. Another shot went out, wounding a guard behind Bill as he started to sneak forward in defence.

"Can you help now?" The young man said cocky.

"Take me. Leave them out of it." He begged, stepping closer again, trying to close the gap between them.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The young man smiled, "You know too much." Then he trained his gun on Michelle, "As does she." He grinned devilishly.

"You leave her out of this. She doesn't know anything."

"Don't play me for a fool. She knows exactly what's going on here."

"There are others. Killing us wont keep your secret." Bill said brazenly moving between Michelle and the gunman.

"They've been taken are of."

"Tony." Michelle gasped. He should have been back by now.

"Was that his name?" He teased her. Michelle placed a hand over her open mouth as she tried to steady her breathing but she could feel her lungs closing as she doubled over in shock, it couldn't be true.

"Don't listen to him Michelle. He's playing with you."

"Maybe, maybe not but I wish I could see the look on his face when he learns I've killed you."

"You'll never get away with this. He'll track you down. "Michelle bit back, finding her inner strength.

"Oh I know. It makes it all the more interesting don't you think?"

"Leave her be. I'm in charge you'll speak to me." Bill tried to refocus his attention. "Michelle I want you to get down." Bill didn't need to look behind him, he knew she'd never do it. Tony's assistant had crawled nearby and was trying to reach her. Michelle weighed up her options, but there were none. Bill needed someone to have his back and right now she was all he had. She slowly reached down towards the young agent on the floor.

"Give me your gun."

"What?"  
>"Give me your gun. Now!" She demanded.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It had been so long since he had been out of that building he'd almost forgotten the feeling of the warm afternoon sun. A wished now that it was later in the day, but it was only quarter to three in the morning. The stars were still out and the night was cool. At least he was able to fill his lungs with fresh air again, unlike the stale air that circulated around the offices inside at a constant 71.6 degrees Fahrenheit. The same air that Michelle was breathing right now. He couldn't wait for this day to be over so he could take her home. He took his last clean breath as he approached the outer doors of the main building.

"Welcome back Mr Almeida." The guard said as he checked Tony back into the building. Tony escorted the armed guard who held the handcuffed prisoner by the arm and followed him down the corridor. As they approached the second check in point Tony noticed that the guards were all listening intensely to their radios.

"Security to level 3, security to level 3."

"What's going on?" Tony asked the guard as he noticed that there were no other people in the corridors.

"Shots fired." The voice on the other end said frantically.

"Oh my god. Michelle!" Tony called out as he left the prisoner and went to help. The guard stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Sir. I'm afraid you can't go down there. Where on lockdown."

"That's my wife in there. Get out of my way." Tony rushed past the overweight guards and headed for Michelle. "You stay here. Watch him." He ordered the other guard as he ran, too fast to be pulled back. What would they do? Fire him. He didn't work there anyway. He'd been to jail for Michelle, he'd sure as hell die for her if he had to.

*********

Bill heard the familiar cocking of a gun behind him and his heart sank. "Michelle get out of here now. That's an order."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"My god Michelle. You're are just as stubborn as he is."

"Let's hope so." Their stubbornness had gotten them out of trouble before, and she hoped it would again.

"Do you think you frighten me?"

"What are you waiting for?" Bill asked, as Michelle kept her aim. Why hadn't he killed them already? Was he just toying with them?

"Don't rush me old man. I wouldn't be in a hurry to die if I was you. Your time will come soon enough. Right now I'm right where I need to be."

"Who do you work for?" Michelle asked. Praying it wasn't Sherman Forester.

"Someone you are acquainted with my dear."

"That's not very informative." She said, disappointed. Five minutes they stood there, gun to gun with no hint as to what would come next, or when, that was until….

Click… the gunman ducked as a bullet flew in his direction. Bill looked to see if it had come from Michelle, but was confused to see that she was a shocked as he was. More shots were fired and calmness turned to chaos in the blink of an eye. "Michelle." Bill called out as he fired back. The gunman took shelter behind Tony's desk. Bill couldn't get a clear shot.

*********

Coming around the corner out of corridor Tony was confronted by a scene often found at the front line. Bill was arguing with the man, Michelle stood beside him. Their guns aimed towards his desk and the gunman who cocked his head and started pulling the trigger to return fire. Bullets were flying everywhere, people were ducking for cover and equipment and papers were being blown to shreds. Bill grabbed Michelle and pulled her down behind the desk. Michelle was pinned down in the line of fire, holding a gun she'd taken from the agent and shooting in self defence along with five other armed guards. The woman beside Michelle was hit in the shoulder and fell down, too more were hiding under the desk to her right. Tony had to do something and fast, with one shoot Tony entered the room and with great stealth crept closer and closer to the gunman till he had a clear shot. He hit the suspect in the shoulder spinning him around, then took out the suspects kneecap, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Huh. You must be the husband. She said you'd come." The young man joked as he lay on the floor, bleeding out from his agonising wounds. "Why don't you finish me off."

"Don't tempt me." He said, trying hard to control his temper.

"Tony." Michelle screamed out, trying to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Get her out of here." He yelled to Bill.

"Tony, think about this. He could be useful to us."

"I ain't telling you anything." He spat at Tony. Tony hit him across the face with the side of his gun as blood and teeth sprawled across the floor.

"Tony. That's enough." Bill declared.

"All right. All right." He said, throwing his hands up and kicking the gun away from the suspect. He noticed the make of the gun, and the guards empty holster. He stepped back and then went over to speak to the guard, who was sitting in the corner. "What the hell do you think you were doing? How could you let him get your gun like that?"

"Tony." Michelle scolded him this time. That was too close. Tony thought to himself, there were damaged computers and hardware from stray bullets and Michelle had been in the line of fire. Tony was furious.

"Walk away Tony, before you do something I'll have to report you for." Bill insisted.

"I'm all right." He defended.

"Tony." Michelle pleaded with him. Grabbing his arm to pull him away from the guard, who was cowering against the wall.

"God damn it. I'm all right." Tony reassured her as her reached out and placed his hand at the back of her head, "I just wish people would stop shooting at my wife." He told her, pulling her closer and kissing her on the forehead.

"Tony, I'm fine but you're scaring me. I need you to calm down."

"Huh." He scoffed, her pleas sinking in as he realised what was happening and tried to calm himself down. "It's just if anything ever happened to you…" He told her.

"Shh. It's over now." She said, kissing him quickly

"Get him out of here." Bill ordered as the medics came in to dress the suspects wounds and aide the other victims.

"I thought I'd lost you." Michelle cried throwing her arms around his neck.

"You're bleeding." Tony realised with horror as a trickle of blood ran down her arm.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch. I must have been hit by some stray glass."  
>"Medic." Tony shouted holding the wound tight to stop the bleeding and escorting her to a nearby chair.<p>

"It's all right Tony honest."

"Shh." Tony insisted. "You owe me this one?"  
>"I do. Why?"<br>"For taking my child into a gun fight. What were you doing taking on an armed gunman like that?"

"Bill needed back up. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."  
>"That's exactly what you should have done." Bill interrupted.<p>

"Good to see we can agree on something." Tony smiled as the medic started dressing her wound.

"It wont need stitches. It's just a surface wound."

"See." Michelle scoffed.

"Tony, Michelle. My office. Now" Tony still held Michelle tight as he escorted her towards the stairs and up to Bills office. He cursed himself for leaving her side. If only he'd been there. No. There was no time for that now he had a job to do. Michelle was safe, but not for long. They obviously had a contract out on their heads and she wouldn't be safe until the person who signed the contracts was six feet under. He could at least do that for her.

*********

"All right." Bill began as he straightened himself out and sat behind his desk. "I need to know who this guy is and who sent him."

"I'm on it." Michelle responded, "It has to do with the bombings this morning. We were looking at a schematic of the explosions when he came over. There must be something there they don't want us to see."

"And what about the oil companies. Do we have any leads there?"

"No." Tony sighed, "Bill I want you to put an extra layer of security around the building. This is the second attempt on our lives today."

"I'm already on it."

"Maybe." Michelle thought aloud.

"Michelle?" Bill asked for clarification.

"There is one lead we could follow up. Sherman Forester."

"What?"

"They're on the suspect list. Maybe if we can start narrowing that down we might get a handle on whose behind all of this."

"Were does Sherman Forester fit into all of this?"

"Tony and I were meant to meet with them today. We could go and have a look around."

"Absolutely not." Tony growled furious, "It's too dangerous."

"Tony. We can't afford not to take this opportunity."

"If they're behind this then they probably know who we are." Tony argued.

"Agreed." Bill added. "That's why I think you should go alone." Bill declared. Tony looked at Michelle,

"No. It's out of the question." Tony looked at Bill then back at Michelle "You now what it's like, wondering if an agent is going to come back or not, hell that's what today is all about. I can't put her through that, not again."

"Tony. I wouldn't be asking if I had any other choice."

"No." Michelle panicked, "He'd have no back up."

"Give me another option and I'll consider it."

"Bill, don't ask me to do this. Please. I'm begging you."

"Bill's right." Michelle said rationally finally seeing reason, "But I'm not letting you go alone. I'm going with you."

"Michelle I'm sorry but I can't allow it. You are in no condition to go on a mission of this kind."

"I'll be fine."

"Then there's no harm in letting Tony go alone."

"But…"

"Listen. We can discuss this later. Right now we have two suspects to interrogate. Let's see what we learn from them and take it from there."

"Agreed." Tony approved as Michelle sat quiet.

"Sweetheart you know his right." Michelle took Tony's hand.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you." He reminded her

"I know. It's just don't know how much more of this I can take. I want to go home Tony"

"We'll get to the bottom of this Michelle. I promise you." Bill promised her as Tony placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Now I need you to find out what was in those files that they didn't want us to see." Bill ordered to keep her distracted.

"I'll be in interrogation room three." Tony told her as he prepared to leave the room.

"I'll be right there." Bill called after him as Michelle followed Tony downstairs reluctantly. She'd do her job for now but she wasn't letting this go. Either Tony took her with him or she wouldn't let him go. She'd almost lost him twice today, and she wasn't prepared to let him risk his life for her again, not under any circumstances.

*********

Tony took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside a Latin American male in his twenties dressed in beige cargo pants and a white tank top sat nervously at the centre table. His hands in chains. A single guard stood alert in the far corner. "Excuse us." Tony said, throwing his manila folder onto the table, placing both hands on the edge of the table as he leaned in towards the suspect.

"My name is Tony Almeida."

"What have you got me in here for man. This is harassment. I want a lawyer."

"We'll get to that, but first I need to ask you a few questions."

"I ain't telling you nothing."

"I want to know who sent you?"

"My mum. You want her number?"

"Listen I don't have the time to play games here so let me get to the point."

"Please do."

"You were caught red handed with a car full of explosive at one of several petrol stations that were attacked today."

"If you say so."

"Just tell me what you were doing there and who sent you and we might be able to come to some arrangement."

"I told you I'm not saying anything until you get me a lawyer."

"That's a real shame, you see I have your friend in the other room there." He said standing up straight and pulling his sleeves closer to his elbows, "And I was willing to cut you a little slack but I'm about to go in there and have a little chat to him…"

"Is there a point to this? I haven't got all day"

"Oh I'm getting to it. You see your friend in there threatened my wife just now so I'm more than a little bit angry."

"Ohhhh I'm scared."

"No, your not but you should be because after I've finished with him I'll be coming back to speak to you and all deals will be off the table." Tony walked over to the door, "Last chance."

"I'll take my chances."

"All right then. I'll see you soon." Tony opened the door and called for the guard. "Let him stew for a while."

"Will do." the guard promised.

Tony left interrogation room one and headed down the corridor to room three. Again, he opened the door and walked in. Again, he excused the guard and stood by the two way window. "Here he is, Rambo in the flesh."

"Give me a minute." Tony said to no one in particular as the recording devices and microphones were turned off. "Not so tough without your guns now are you?"

"Hmm." Tony scoffed as he walked over to the table. As soon as he was close enough he extended out his hand and punched him in the side of the face with a closed fist. The suspects head was thrown violently to the side, spit and blood sprayed across the room. The suspect spit out a loose tooth.

"That's for my wife." He explained, and then hit him again. "And that's for me,"

"This is police brutality." He screamed towards the mirror.

"No. You tried to escaped and being still chained to the table you tripped over. You really should be more careful, it can get very dangerous around here,"

"I'll get you for this."

"I hardly think so." He said, "I can keep you locked up in her for weeks. We'll track down your family and friends and we'll bring them in too. Anything it takes to make you squirm."

"I wont tell you anything."

"I haven't asked you anything."

"You can't do this. I'm an American citizen."

"You are a known terrorist and a traitor. I can do whatever I like. Lock him up." He nodded towards the mirror. "We'll chat again in a week or two." He smiled as the guard came in and took him away."

"Wait. You can't do this. I'll talk."

"Not interested. Enjoy your accommodations" Tony teased as he left the room.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Bill second guessed him.

"We don't have enough against them that we can use. This way we can get them to incriminate themselves. Are the cells ready?"

"The bugs are in place and we have an undercover operative already in position."

"I'll give this an hour." Bill told him, "If we haven't got anything by then, then it looks like your plan to meet with Sherman Forester might be our only chance."

"Understood." Tony said, rubbing his chin as he prayed it would work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jonathan Hargraves 'Hazy' to his mates sat staring at the bars and walls in his cell, white from floor to ceiling except for the four metal bars no more than twenty centimetres tall in the top of the door, just at eye height. There was no mattress, just a cold slab of cement. He'd been here before, his rap sheet was long and he new the deal. They were just trying to scare him. Any minute now they would drag him out again and try to break him. "Hmm." He scoffed. Good luck. Not that he knew anything. He didn't even know those explosives were in the back of his car. Man. Busted for something he didn't do. That was one for the books. He paced back and forth in his cell, desperate for a cigarette. That's when he heard the commotion.

"You won't get anything from me pig. You haven't stopped anything. We will still be the victors…"  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The guards replied disinterested. They threw him into the cell opposite Hargraves and slammed the door shut. Hargraves could see the man's face as he looked out through the bars, all messed up and bloody. His heart started to race, his situation finally starting to dawn on him.<p>*********

"Keep an eye on them. Let me know if they say anything." Tony ordered the guard, "But stay out of sight."  
>"Yes sir."<p>

Tony shook his head slightly as he thought about what he had just done. As he reached for the door handle that led into the corridor he realised the blood on his hands didn't just belong to the gunman. Wincing with pain he wriggled his fingers and decided that nothing was broken. He made his way to the washroom, grabbing a first aide box from the corridor, and washed his hand before bandaging it up. He splashed some water over his face then went to find Bill.

"I hate to say it Bill but I don't think we are going to break these two in time." Tony informed Bill.

"I'd have to agree with you." He concurred wondering why they couldn't catch a break today.

"Hargraves maybe? But the gunman, he's a professional."  
>"You know what that means." Bill didn't want to give that order, but he would if he had to.<p>

"Let me have one last go at Hargraves. If he doesn't know anything then we might be able to use him as bait."

"You honestly think that John Doe will talk to him?"  
>"No. But anything's worth a shot at this point."<p>

"Agreed."  
>"How is Stanton doing getting our men home?" Tony asked, he'd been so preoccupied lately he'd almost forgotten why he had agreed to stay here in the first place.<br>"We've made contact with, or confirmed dead over ninety eight percent of our men."

"What about Delta 49?"  
>"Recovered, there were four casualties, the pilot, two of our men and a civilian."<p>

"Damn it." Tony cursed, "And the mole?"  
>"Still no closer to finding out. John Doe there is our closest lead, unless he's working alone."<p>

"I doubt that."

"Something doesn't feel right." Bill agreed. "You watch your back in there."

"Count on it." He had too much to lose.

*********

The cell door opened and Hargraves stepped back against the wall as Tony stood there, holding his bandaged right hand, his sleeve covered in blood.

"Are you ready to talk yet or should I go have another chat with your friend? Or maybe your mother?"

"I don't know nothing man. I was just out for a bit of fun." Hazy insisted. Sweat starting to pour from his skin as he imagined all the terrible things that must have happened in the other room.

"You call killing innocent civilians fun?" Tony stepped closer. "You make me sick."

"I told you man. I don't know anything." Hargraves said, his back firmly against the wall.

"Take him to interrogation one." Tony ordered. "We'll find out what he knows."

"No please.. please.. no I beg you." His heart raced as his body cried out for another hit or heroin.

"I'll be there in a minute." Tony told the guard then made his way down the corridor and out of sight.

*********

I need to speak with you." Tony insisted.

"Now?" Michelle was annoyed, she had a lot to do.  
>"Yes now." Tony replied forcefully.<br>"Tony I'm busy."  
>"It can wait." He said pulling her out of her chair and guiding her towards a nearby corridor.<p>

"What's going on?" She couldn't figure out what he was thinking. She watched as he tried a few doors and then found a room that was unlocked. He pulled her inside and locked the door behind them. "Tony?" Something was wrong, he was worried about something.  
>"Shhh." He said, pulling her closer and kissing her, holding her tightly.<p>

"Tony?" Something was wrong? Why was his hand bandaged? Then she noticed the blood. "Tony what's happened?"  
>"Remind me why I'm doing this?"<p>

"You're scaring me. Talk to me."

"I don't want to ever loose myself. If there is one thing you are good at it's keeping me grounded."

"Tony, tell me. What happened?"  
>"I had a little chat with your friend."<br>"More than a chat I'd say by the looks of it." She said, trying to figure out how badly his hand was damaged.  
>"It'll be ok. It's more for show than anything. I don't think the other guy will be talking any time soon."<br>"Just remember that I love you. You are stronger than this."  
>"What if I'm not?"<br>"That's what I'm here…" she hesitated then placed her hand on her stomach, "We're here for." She smiled. "Whatever you're up to, whatever you have to do you do it to make sure you walk away from all of this when it's all over and done. We're not taking this with us."  
>"God I love you." Tony said, grabbing her head in his hands, feeling the softness of her cheeks and the subtle movement of her skin as she breathed in and out. Michelle closed her eyes as he pulled her in close and kissed her again, savouring every moment.<p>

"You're a good man Tony, and a good father, Never let yourself forget that."

"I might have to do some…."

"Shhh." She placed a finger over his lips. "You do whatever you need to do to protect your family. We're not going anywhere." Tony kissed her again and she held him tight. The pressure of all his responsibilities was getting to him. He had too much to risk this time. All he wanted to do was hold her, forever, locked in this room safe from the outside world. He kissed her, long and passionately, afraid to let go. When he finally pulled back, he stared into her eyes, so alive and inquisitive.

"I'll be back soon." He promised as he left her there, alone in the room. There hands connected until the distance between them was too great and their fingertips could no longer keep in contact. Michelle's emotions overwhelmed her and she could feel her heart racing.

"Oh god Tony." She cried out into the emptiness, "Don't leave me. Fight god damn it. Fight."

*********

The second interrogation had turned up nothing useful. Hargraves had been so hysterical it was almost impossible for him to lie, but they decided to use him as bait. They placed him back into the cell and waited for him to pry out whatever information he could out of the gunman. This left them with only one option.

"Tony no." Michelle pleaded with him as they sat in the change rooms. Tony buttoned up his shirt trying to find the courage to stay strong. He was leaving her alone again, and it gave him an uneasy feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"I thought you were the one who was telling me it was our only option. Have you changed your mind?" Tony asked her.

"Yes…. No…. I don't know." Michelle was so confused.

"Michelle they don't know what we know. This may be the only opportunity we'll get to go after them from the inside."

"Let someone else do it."

"I'm just going to meet with them, I wont be gone more than an hour. I promise"

"Tony…" Michelle tried to find the words,

"What's wrong?" Tony panicked when she stopped mid sentence and placed a hand over their child, "I'm taking you to medical."

"No. It's all right." Michelle grabbed his hand and placed it where hers had been.

"Huh." Tony felt the child, their child moving inside, he knew it was too early but he as sure it had happened. A good sign he thought. He imagined what the child looked like, where its hand was, its foot. He looked into Michelle's eyes. He just wanted to grab her and run far away from this place. He kissed her gently on the nose, then paused as his forehead rested against hers. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him back. He pulled her in close and held her tight.

"Are you ready." Bill asked, interrupting the moment.

"Do you have the mike?" He asked clearing his throat and trying to hold back his emotions.

"It's right here, hidden in the cufflink. We'll be able to hear everything that's said. You just give us the sign and we'll be there to back you up."

"Give me a minute." Tony nodded for them to leave the room and give them some privacy. He grabbed Michelle by the shoulders and pulled her close. Then worked his hands down, stopping to grab hers. "Sweetheart. There's no one else here more qualified to do this, but I'm not going to risk you or the baby. Just say the word and I'll tell Bill to find someone else."

"That's not fair." Michelle scoffed, turning her head away so her eyes wouldn't betray her.

"This whole situation is unfair, I'm just trying to do the best I can. If these guys are behind this then putting them away so they can't touch you is the best way I know to protect you."

"I still think you should let me go with you, they wont suspect anything if we both show up."

"We don't know that."

"I hate this job." Michelle groaned.

"I know." Tony smiled. She was cute when she was mad.

"Why do we always wind up back here? It's like fates sick little joke." She laughed through the tears that were starting to swell in her eyes as her voice quivered.

"Awe sweetheart. I'm coming back to you. I promise." He said, looking through his pockets and pulling out the keys to his car. "Hold onto this for me. I'll be back to collect it."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She cried.

"Nothing is going to keep me from being there when our child is born. The two of you are more important to me than anything else in the world" He said, placing a hand on her womb, "You just keep him safe for me."

"I promise." She said as he reached out and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry Tony. If we're going to do this we need to go now." Bill interrupted as they kissed each other goodbye. Tony could barely find the strength to let her go.

"See you soon." Tony told her, wiping a tear from her cheek and kissing her goodbye. Michelle waited in the change room, she couldn't bare to watch him walk away.

"You take care of her. You hear me." He threatened Bill.

"You have my word." Bill promised him with strong conviction. "Just come home safe."

"Count on it."

*********

"Can you read me?" Tony pretended to straighten his tie as he walked through the front door of Sherman Foresters LA offices.

"Loud and clear." Michelle told him.

"It's good to hear your voice."

"Just be careful." She warned him.

"Piece of cake." He grinned as he approached the receptionist. "Tony Almeida to see Mr Forester."

"I'm afraid he's not in at the moment, Mr Hicks will meet with you today."

"I thought Mr Forester called this meeting."

"Unfortunately he's been called away on urgent business. He'll be back in town tomorrow." She smiled at him, "Mrs Almeida wont be joining you today?"

"She wasn't feeling well. You know how it is, morning sickness and all"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Give her my best. The meeting is on the third floor, go right ahead."

"Thank you. Tiffany." Almeida picked up his briefcase and continued upstairs in the elevator.

"See if you can find out where Forester went." Tony ordered Bill as the elevator doors closed.

"We're on it Tony." Bill confirmed as agents scurried around and tapped on their keyboards trying to find the information.

"Hey Michelle." Tony said, with light in his voice, "Remember the last time we were in an elevator together?"  
>"Tony." She scolded him. Way too much information for an open mike.<p>

"Next time it's you and me baby, all the way."  
>"Keep your mind on the job." She blushed.<p>

"Man I wish I could see your face right now." He smiled. Trying to lighten the mood as the elevator announced his arrival at the third floor. "Sorry babe. Gotta go." Michelle felt so embarrassed, but no more than the poor agents who had heard the whole thing. God only knows what they were thinking.

"Tony"

"Hicks."

"Mr Forester sends his apologise but we had an emergency at one of our operations in the Middle East."

"What kind of an emergency?"

"One we're hoping you can help us with actually."

"I'm listening."

"It looks like we had a mole working on the inside."

"What were they after?"

"I think they're trying to frame us for what's going on today."

"You mean the attacks on the petrol stations. I thought that was the work of a rogue gang?"

"We did too, until we got an email asking for ten million dollars."

"Or what?"

"Or we loose another oil refinery. Mr Forester has gone to meet with our associates in the Middle East to convince them that we had nothing to do with attacking their operations."

"Do you think that was a wise move?"

"Mr Forester likes to be hands on. He prides himself on the value of a mans word. He's taken the accusation very personally."

"What can I do to help?"

"You know our operation pretty well, we've already put in place some of your suggestions but we were hoping you might be able to help us get to the bottom of this. If we still have a mole we want to know about it, and if we don't then we need to predict where and when we are most vulnerable to try and avoid another attack."

"All right. But I'll need access to your system."

"You can use my office." Tony followed Hicks into the office and watched as he entered his password granting Tony access to the system. Everything he needed was at his fingertips.

"Sir!" His receptionist came in and whispered something to him.

"Excuse me just a moment." He said, moving into the corridor to continue his conversation. Tony used the opportunity to access some confidential files.

"Ok Michelle, do your thing." Tony ordered proudly as Michelle hacked into the system so they could access his computer from back at command. There was nothing that looked suspicious just invoices, emails to suppliers and clients and schedules. Everything seemed above board.

"What am I looking for?" Tony asked. This was never his forte he was a soldier, not a lab rat.

"I'm not sure? A hidden file or a drive? Something out of the way."

Tony looked up, he couldn't waste too much more time on this. He couldn't chance Hicks getting suspicious.

"Sorry about that. Company business." Hicks apologised as he re-entered the room.

"I've just been looking over those emails you told me about. Whoever they are they are good. With some time I might be able to track back where the emails originated from but they've covered their tracks well."

"That is good news. I knew hiring you was a good idea." The two of them chatted about the emails and came up with ideas and solutions. Hicks showed no sign that he new anything more than he was saying. It was just a coincidence Almeida started to tell himself, but then gain, he didn't believe in coincidences.

*********

Michelle analysed the files from the computer along with four other agents.

"What have we got Michelle?"

"Nothing."

"That's not what I want to hear."  
>"And you think I do?" She responded sarcastically.<br>"You're right. I'm sorry." Bill found himself lost for words. He was nervous as a teenager on is first date, what should he say, how would she react? He despised her for making him feel this way, but was grateful that she was back in his life, at least for the time being anyway.

"It's just so frustrating. I know it's here." Michelle hadn't noticed his awkwardness. The sooner she found what they were looking for he sooner Tony could come home.

"You look tired Michelle. You should get some rest." Bill suggested as she put down her earpiece and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm fine. I want to be here if Tony needs me."

"Maybe looking on this with fresh eyes will help. You can sleep on the couch in my office. I'll wake you if there's any change."

"No really." Michelle couldn't sleep, there was too much adrenalin flowing through her.

"Michelle. I promised I'd look after you in Tony's absence. I'm sure he would agree. You've been at this for almost fourteen hours straight."

"Don't you start wrapping me in cotton wool too."  
>"Don't you make me make this an order!" Bill demanded.<p>

"All right. But you get me the minute anything happens."

"Of course."

"I mean it Bill."

"You have my word." Michelle pushed back from her station and stood up out of her chair. She wouldn't sleep, but maybe she could close her eyes for a while. She made her way upstairs and closed the blinds. Then she hacked into the signal and placed Bills phone onto speaker. She could at least listen to what was happening. As she lay down on the sofa, she began to feel the ache in her shoulders and she wished Tony was there to give her a massage. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine he was, rubbing her back and then her feet and before she knew her eyes were heavy. Se imagined his large, protective hands gliding across her skin. Tony's voice whispering in her ear as he conversed with Hicks about the letters and what was happening in the Middle East. There was no sign of fear in Tony's voice, that was reassuring she thought as she drifted off to sleep. 'Just five minutes." She told herself. "For the baby."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The heat of the afternoon sun invaded the room, even through the closed curtains. The medieval air conditioning system, an open window covered in shade, was hardly enough to keep the room cool. At most it circulated the air, keeping the room from getting too stuffy. He hadn't planned it this way, but when they'd bumped into each other in the street, a million miles from where they had last said goodbye, old flames reignited. Lunch had been pleasant, and the wine sublime, but compared to what was happening now there was no comparison. Her milky white skin blending with his. It was almost criminal, letting his scarred and mangled body come into contact with hers. Her long hair hung over her shoulder as she looked down on him, her hips rotating slowly in circles, bringing him closer and closer as he ran his hands up and down her sides, caressing her breasts and embracing the feel of her skin on his fingertips. She didn't make noises, she just moaned silently, letting her smile tell her story. He could feel her body getting tighter and tighter. As she came, she sat there motionless, allowing him to fill her. Then slipping off of him carefully she laid down beside him, placing her head on his chest and playing with his chest hairs. She had missed this too.

"Do you ever wonder where we went wrong? Why it didn't work between us?"  
>"I blame myself. This life. I don't know how to be anything else."<br>"I know. But you deserve so much more."  
>"So do you." He whispered, kissing her on her head and stroking her hair.<p>

"I don't know if I can do this again."  
>"All we ever have is now. Let's deal with that first. We can worry about tomorrow later."<br>"Tomorrow." She sighed. It didn't sound promising.  
>"I'd be lying if I said I could promise you more than that."<br>"I know." She had to give him credit for being honest. He didn't mean to hurt her, to turn her life upside down at the thought of his name but that was who he was. How could she ask him to change?

*********

"There's less than 1 hour until deadline."

"Relax. They'll call." Tony was growing increasingly annoyed by Hick's pacing. They hadn't heard from Forrester since he'd arrived a little over two hours ago and Hicks had no way of catering to the demands of the threat.

"You must have done this a few times now. It's kind of your specialty isn't it?"  
>"Not particularly, but yes. I've been down this road before."<br>"Do you ever get use to it?"  
>"Huh." Tony scoffed. "I'll let you know."<p>

"What if they don't call?"  
>"What if they do?" Tony teased. "Relax. All you have to do is answer their questions and arrange for more time. I'll be right beside you the whole time, just do as I say and everything will be all right." Before Hicks could answer the phone rang.<p>

"They're early." Hicks panicked." Tony set up the computer and watched as Hicks took a deep breath then took the call.

"Sherman Forester Inc. This is assistant Director Hicks."  
>"Do you have the money?"<br>"Almost. I need more time."

"There is no time."  
>"Please. The paperwork is being processed as we speak."<br>"Your problems don't concern me. I want my money. NOW!"

"Thirty minutes. Just give me thirty minutes."  
>"Now you have ten." The caller compromised then hung up. Hicks as left standing there.<p>

"What happened?"  
>"Nothing. You did well. He'll call back in ten minutes. When he does, tell him you have the money but it's in cash. Try to arrange for a meeting, somewhere neutral"<p>

"I don't know."

"Trust me." Tony couldn't tell if Hicks was for real or a good actor, either way he wasn't taking any chances.

********

"Where are you going?"  
>"I'm late. I have a meeting."<p>

"Stay."  
>"No."<p>

"Stay."  
>"No." she giggled as he tried to grab her arm to bring her back to the bed. She lifted her leg and he watched her fasten the buckle of her tall black heels as she leaned over, dressed to the nines and looking every bit the professional that she was. He knew that there was a good chance that once she walked out of that door he would never see her again. Part of him feared it so, but the other part of him knew she was better off without him.<p>

"Will I see you again?"  
>"Maybe? It depends how my meeting goes."<p>

"Should I be hoping it goes well? Or terrible?"  
>"That's for me to know and you to find out."<br>"You are a cruel woman."  
>"I learned from the best." She smirked as she leaned over him, where he laid in the bed covered scantily by the sheets as he watched her. She kissed him quickly on the cheek but he pulled her in close, returning the kiss more passionately than he had expected. "I'll see you tonight." She lied, grabbed her handbag and walked out the door. He didn't stop her. He had his own work to do. In an instant she was gone. He stood up, looked out the window at the city below then grabbed his clothes to get dressed. There would be time for sorrow and regret later.<p>*********

"Who do you think you are messing with? I asked for a wire transfer, not cash."  
>"Cash is quicker. A wire transfer of that size would take at least two days. By the time we gathered signatures and spoke to the bank."<br>"Stop playing games."  
>"No games. Just tell me where I can meet you….. hello?" There was no response.<br>"You're doing great. When he gives you a location, change it. Control the play."

"I don't know."  
>"You hired me for my knowledge. You can either do what I say, or let me go but don't waste my time."<br>"I didn't…" Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hicks."  
>"Sir."<br>"Hicks. Listen to me. Do what they say. Give them the cash or they'll blow up another refinery."  
>"Have they hurt you? Are you a hostage?"<br>"No and yes. Just do as they say Hicks. I'm counting on you."  
>"Yes sir."<br>"Leave the cash at the museum of antiquities by the statue of Cleopatra."

"In Washington?"  
>"In the museum of Cairo."<br>"That's an eight hour flight at least, ten if we hit turbulence."  
>"You have six hours."<br>"No."

"I warned you, no games." There was a gun shot at the other end of the line, then silence before he spoke again.  
>"Forester?"<br>"His alive. For now."

"I'm not going to Cairo. I'll meet you a little closer to home. San Antonio. I'll leave the money by the old church in three hours."

"You had better be there."  
>"I will be." The line went dead. Hicks was shaking as he put down the phone. Tony watched the numbers dance across the screen. He'd tried to trace the call but without the right technology there was not much point.<p>

"God I hope I've done the right thing."  
>"You had better get going if you are going to make that deadline."<br>"What? No. That's what we are paying you for. I'm not made for this."  
>"Out of the question." Why hadn't he seen that one coming?<br>"I can't do this without you. Mr Forrester is relying on you. We all are."  
>"I can't. I have a sick wife at home. I'm late all ready as it is."<br>"I don't think you understand. You don't have a choice. We paid you to protect our company. We have a contract." Tony realised that Hicks was right. Besides, it would get them one step closer to whoever was behind all of this.

"I don't see we have any other choice." Bill whispered in his ear.

"Six hours. There and back right. Then I'm done."  
>"Of course."<p>

"Just let me ring my wife."  
>"There's no time. You can ring her on the plane." Suddenly it was Tony who was being taken. He knew that Bill was aware of what was happening, he also knew there was no time to reposition his men. He was on his own. Michelle was not going to be happy when she realised what had happened.<p>*********

He tried to shake the memory of what had happened from his thoughts as he shadowed his target. The day was already so warm even though it was only early morning. There wasn't much to report, his target had stopped for coffee at the local cantina, eaten a very large plate of half cooked eggs and semi raw bacon before heading down to his favourite bench to watch the young signorina parade past on their way to school. This man made his blood boil, he couldn't wait till he could make his move. Sitting in the corner café opposite the park, he pretended to read his paper and sip on his coffee. He wondered where she was right now. If she was thinking of him. If he should try to make contact or just pretend that it had never happened. Give him war and terrorists any day over love and relationships.

*********

It took her a moment to remember where she was. Her eyes were still heavy, but she managed to get them opened. Bill's office she reminded herself. The blinds were still closed and the lights were still off but something was different. Tony. She couldn't hear Tony. She got up and checked the phone. It had been disconnected. Lifting the receiver and listening in all she could hear was static. Looking at the clock she realised that she had been resting for almost three hours. "Damn it." She cursed as she raced downstairs to find out what was happening.

"Bill." She called out across the room as she tidied her hair and fixed her clothes.

"Michelle. You should be resting."  
>"Don't Michelle me. What's happening? Where is my husband?"<br>"Michelle please calm down."  
>"I am calm. Why did you let me sleep for three hours?"<p>

"You were exhausted. I thought you could do with the rest."  
>"I'm a federal agent Bill. Don't wrap me in cotton wool."<br>"My apologies."  
>"So where is he?"<br>"Somewhere in San Antonio by now."  
>"San Antonio. What on earth is he doing there?"<br>"Following a lead."  
>"You put him in the field. Dam it Bill…"<br>"Hey. You may be a friend but right now I'm still your boss and I deserve a little respect."  
>"You're right. I'm sorry." Michelle took a deep breath, and the agents who had been listening in went back to doing their tasks. "Listen." He said, guiding her towards a chair. "An opportunity presented itself and we took it. Tony is dropping the ransom off. Hopefully we can get a lead on who is behind all of this."<br>"What's the backup situation?"  
>"There is none."<br>"My god Bill…"  
>"Tony's a good man, a good agent. He knows what he is doing." Bill gave her a moment then continued, "Now I know everyone has been walking on egg shells around here today, but you are still one of the best agents I have and I need you. Can I count on you?"<br>"Of course."  
>"Good." Bill knew keeping her busy was the best bet they had, that he had, on controlling this situation. "This is his comm line and this is what we have on their mystery caller. Run a trace and see if you can give him any more information and Michelle."<br>"Yeah."

"It will all be ok. I promise."  
>"If only you could."<p>*********

"It's me."

"Target is on approach."  
>"Is he alone?"<br>"No. He has a tail, 100 meters to the east." He panned his camera across as the man watching the vision from the safety of his office kept an eye on everything from his leather chair. As the camera panned across he leaned in closer.

"Almeida."  
>"Sir?"<br>"Leave no witnesses."  
>"Yes sir." His man knew what was being asked of him.<p>

"Don't disappoint me. The last person who left him alive is no longer with us."  
>"I wont let you down sir."<p>

He repositioned his sight and watched as the first man, well dressed and sweating profusely, approached the church. His shadow took a position nearby with a good view and kept watch from afar. It was early morning and the streets were filled with merchants and shoppers alike. It was going to be difficult to get a clear shot. *********

The static cleared and a familiar voice filed the airwaves, "…. inside … church… no sign…."  
>"Tony you're breaking up. If you can hear us. We have your position."<br>"Tony." Michelle called to him,

"Sweetheart. Man it's good to hear your voice."  
>"What are you doing in San Antonio?"<br>"Don't be mad. I told Bill not to wake you."  
>"Yeah well. We'll discuss that when you get home."<br>"I look forward to it." Almeida smiled, then continued, "Hicks has entered the church."  
>"Just watch your back out there Tony."<br>"Yeah." He scoffed as Michelle gripped her keyboard tightly. The anticipation was bad enough, but when you didn't know what you were waiting for it was almost unbearable.

Tony looked around at the little cantinas and merchants that lined the streets nearby, recalling the days they had spent in Africa, before they had been forced to flee for their lives. The taxi ride, the waterfall, making love by the fireplace. It all seemed such a distant memory. Hard to imagine it was only six weeks ago. Then there was that moment in the hospital when he had found out Michelle was nine weeks pregnant. Battered and bruised from the car accident, hounded by gunman and she still glowed with radiance as she stared into his eyes, waiting for his reaction. He kept that image in his mind as he continued his charge. Hicks returned empty handed moments later and as predetermined, Tony maintained his position as Hicks took up another booth on the other side of the cantina and waited to be contacted.

*********

It didn't take long before Hick's phone rang. "Understood." He responded after barely a minute and then he stood up from his booth and made his way to a nearby taxi. Just before it pulled off Tony jumped in the other side and took his seat beside Hicks. "Forester is at these coordinates." Hicks said, showing him the numbers written in a text message on his phone. "We need to go and pick him up."  
>"It could be a trap."<br>"Why?" Hicks asked confused, "For what reason?"  
>"Extortion? More money?"<p>

"We can't just leave him there." Hicks protested as Tony took a look at the coordinates.

"This is in Mexico."

"Is that a problem?"  
>"It's too risky. I'll arrange to send someone else."<br>"Please Tony. Mr Forester is like a father to me. If anything ever happened..."  
>"You have no idea what you are asking."<p>

"Do I have to remind you, you are under contract?"  
>"Bastard!" Tony heard Michelle whisper in his ear, he couldn't help but grin.<p>

"Of course not but it makes no sense to mount a rescue mission when the risks are this high. We don't even have any proof he is there."

"He is. I know he is." Hicks ordered the taxi driver to take them to the nearest hire care dealership. If he wasn't careful this would be all for nothing. He needed to follow the money but Mexico was in the opposite direction. If he was going to do this then he needed a man on his side he could trust.

"All right, but there's someone I'd like to bring in on this."  
>"No. Absolutely not."<br>"Then there's no deal. Contract or no contract I'm not committing suicide."

"All right." Hicks new he had no choice. He needed Almeida. He couldn't do it alone.

*********

"This is ridiculous." Michelle protested. "He has no back up. Who is he going to call?"  
>"I don't know." Bill said, rubbing his chin, concerned they were loosing control.<p>

"Pull him out Bill. Pull him out now?"  
>"How? It's gone too far. We have to see this through to the end now. There's too much at stake."<p>

"Damn it." Michelle cursed. "I knew this would happen when we came here. I should never have let you talk me into this."

"This is not my fault Michelle."  
>"Yeah. Then whose is it?"<br>"Stand down Michelle. You are out of order."  
>Tony could hear the entire conversation from his end, but with Hicks right beside him he had no way of talking to her and trying to calm her down. His heart raced. He felt sorry for Bill. She was a force to be reckoned with when she had a head of steam up.<p>

"It's just…"

"You're worried about Tony I know, we all are but right now you are no use to me if you are going to get hysterical all the time."

"Hmm."

"Hysterical!" Michelle retorted. It had obviously been a while since Bill had argued with a woman.

"Back down now or I will have you removed."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Michelle thought about it for a moment then took a step back. "That's better. Now get me that data I asked for."  
>"Yes sir." She responded, cursing under her breath.<p>

"Tell me Hicks. Have you ever been married?" Tony asked, talking more for Bills sake than anything.

"No."

"Well let me give you some advice. Never argue with a woman. Not even a pregnant one. They will break your balls every time."  
>"I'll try to remember that one. Thank you."<p>

"Do you and Mrs Almeida fight?"  
>"All the time. How do you think I got all these scars?"<p>

"Hmm." Hicks laughed, "Your wife is a strong woman."  
>"You have no idea."<p>

"But she has a good heart."

"She's saved me more times than I can count."

"Let's hope she can save us now."

"Amen to that."

*******

The coordinates led them to a village just outside of the main capital. Tony parked the car just beyond the visible line of sight and walked on ahead to scout out the area. Apart from a few specialist shops and some mud brick homes there wasn't much to write home about. There best bet he decided was an old barn approximately a half mile to the west. It was isolated from the others and it would be the perfect place for a rendezvous and an ambush. Heading back to the car and grabbing his only gun, Tony instructed Hicks to stay low behind him. There was no time to wait, his friend would arrive soon enough. Sneaking through the wheat fields in front of them he kept his guard up. Kneeling low under a hole in one of the wooden planks, Tony looked inside. Bales of hay were piled high, bags of wheat lay rotting stacked up against the north wall and three tired pigeons roosted on the rafters above. Gun in hand, he signalled for Hicks to back him up as he made his way to the front doors and opened them up. The old timber creaked woefully as he thrust open the door, gun aimed straight ahead prepared to fire. Looking left and right he determined quickly that there was no threat and he turned to make sure that Hicks was in position.

"What now?" Hicks asked,

"He's not here."  
>"But.." Before Tony could answer there was a noise outside in the field. Tony raised his gun again and took the lead. Hicks cowered in the doorway, useless as the unknown male approached with stealth.<p>

"Damn it Jack."  
>"Tony."<br>"I almost shot you."  
>"Almost. You're getting slow in your old age."<br>"Speak for yourself."  
>"How's Michelle?"<br>"She's good."

"So what have you gotten yourself into now?"  
>"The usual."<br>"Good to see some things never change."  
>"Do you mind?" Hicks interrupted, "Who is this?"<br>"A friend. Relax. He's going to help keep you alive."

"But what about Forrester?"

"His not here?" Jack asked.

"No." Tony confirmed. Instantly Jack's hairs tingled and he placed himself back on guard.

"Something's not right." Jack commented, still searching the fields for danger.  
>"I know." Tony had had enough.<p>

"Time to leave." Jack started for his car.

"But."  
>"No buts. You hired me to tell you what to do. Remember?"<p>

"Enough. Let's go." Jack ordered as they headed back through the fields.

"What's the plan?" Tony asked Jack.

"Hide in plain sight. We'll meet up at the local cantina in the main town. If they want to make a move there will be plenty of witnesses."  
>"We'll meet you there." They jumped into their separate cars and drove as fast as they could towards the centre of town.<p>

"Who is that guy?" Hicks asked.

"No on special." Tony decided Hicks didn't need to know the specifics. *******

"What do you mean he escaped again?" The caller was furious. "If he isn't dead within the next hour you'll be next." *********

"All right." Jack began, "We have to assume that they have at least two agents. They couldn't have set this up that fast otherwise."  
>"What do they want?"<br>"Us. Dead." Tony informed him.

"But why?"  
>"Let's just say that we pissed off a lot of people in our old line of work and now they know where we are."<br>"What are we going to do?"  
>"We could make a run for it?" Tony offered, knowing it wasn't really an option.<br>"I think we should draw them out of hiding. Make them show their cards and then take them out."  
>"Two against what four? Five?" Hicks retorted, "It will be a bloodbath."<br>"You haven't seen us in action." Tony countered, hoping Hicks didn't ask too may more questions.

"Tony."  
>"Yeah. I know." He was going to be the bait.<p>

"What?" Michelle asked, not following the plan.

"I'm the bait." He repeated for her benefit.

"Tony no!" She screamed, "You promised."  
>"I know."<p>

"Who are you talking to?" Hicks asked as Jack looked on confused.

"Michelle's online. Needless to say she thinks this is a bad idea."  
>"Listen Michelle." Jack spoke up, "I wont let anything happen to him. I promise."<br>"Why does everyone say that. Promises mean noting until they're kept."  
>"Sweetheart I don't see any other way."<br>"I don't understand." Hicks interrupted again, but they just ignored him.

"There has to be. Please. Let Jack take point on this one."  
>"It's me they're after. We need to be sure this is going to work."<p>

"Let me speak to Jack." Michelle demanded. Tony took out his ear piece and handed it to Jack. He put it up to his ear and listened in. "If anything happens to him Jack I'll kill you myself."  
>"I know." Jack handed the ear piece back and readied his gum.<p>

"I have to go now. Michelle. I love you."

"I love you too." Michelle whispered back.

"Who the hell are you guys?" It was like something out of a Bond film.

"Don't ask." They said in unison.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Ready." Tony confirmed and he stood up and walked out into the street.

*********

Tony started by walking the streets in plain view, then made his way down some of the smaller side streets, stopping to look at merchant stands along the way, allowing his maker plenty of time to plan his next move. He had no idea what had happened to Forrester, if he was even alive, but right now that couldn't be his main concern. He stopped at a little stall that had hand woven booties and a wave of fear passed over him. He pushed his thoughts way back into the depths of his soul and moved on. After fifteen minutes passed, as agreed, Tony moved further away from the hustle and bustle of the daily markets and deeper into the catacombs of the city walls. He could hear Michelle on the other end of his Mike. He'd recognise her breath holding and gasps anywhere.

"We're trying to get Satellite on you now." Bill told him, "Just stay put. We've had some technical difficulties."  
>"What's going on?" He asked Michelle.<p>

"I'm not sure. Tony can you hear me?"  
>"I can hear you."<p>

"We've lost picture." Michelle frantically checked the computer program, "I don't believe this." She cursed,

"What? Can you fix it?"  
>"The main frames down again. It was hacked into. Our moles is still here."<br>"Bill." Tony didn't like the thought of that. The last mole had almost shot her.

"Don't worry Tony. We're on it." Michelle ordered technicians around left and right. Whoever they were they were good. She had to give them that.

"I can hear something." Tony commented for them, "I'm going to check it out."  
>"Wait Tony. No. Just wait." Michelle insisted.<p>

"Tony. Do you read?"  
>"Damn it." The comms were gone too.<p>*********

"I need that satellite up now."

"I'm on it." The technician yelled out moments before the images appeared on the overhead screen.

"Tony if you can hear me we have you on screen now." Bill relayed, "I see several friendlies in the area. There's a road block about ten meters ahead, try and cut to your left."

"Understood." Tony said as he kept his eyes open.

"What do you plan to do?" Bill asked.

"What we planned. Draw them out." He only wished he had a proper surveillance set up so he could communicate with Jack. He knew he was there, somewhere. The alleyway opened up to a narrow lane where a small taxi was waiting to pick up passengers. Michelle hung onto every sound, voices, music, footsteps. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, spinning around he ready his gun. Nothing. 'Calm down' he told himself right before the dull thumb distracted him.

"Look out." Jacks voice called out from where he hid the body from his first shot. My guess is there's five of them. Tony aimed his gun again and looked around him trying to find a target. As he walked out into the open laneway the bullet whizzed past his left side, grazing his upper arm and spinning him around slightly.

"God damn it."  
>"Jack!" Michelle cried out.<p>

"Get down, get down." Jack ordered as the sound of bullets echoed across the open channel.

"Tony?" Bill called out,

"Bill we're taking fire." Tony had taken cover behind a dumpster but he still didn't have a clear target.

"I can see them. You have one on the south wall and a shooter to the west. They have you caught in a cross fire." Bill looked at Michelle. She was as pale as a ghost. Bill put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he looked at the images.

"What's that?" Another agent asked, studying the image carefully. Jack and Hicks caught up to Tony and they used the taxi for cover.

"Oh my god. Tony…..Bogey on the south wall has a rocket launcher." Michelle couldn't catch her breath.

"Go, go, go." Tony ordered the men away from the car as a bright yellow flash filled the screams.

"Tony!" Michelle cried out. "Tony, can you hear me?"

"Tony this is Bill. Do you copy?" The image had cut out again.

"Damn it. Get that thing working. NOW!"

"We have image again sir." Bill studied it closely. The car was engulfed in flames, thick smoke filled the area and what looked like at least one charcoal body lay in the street.

"I don't see any movement." The technician commented.

"NOOO!." Michelle cried, lurching towards the screen.

"It's ok Michelle." Bill comforted her, "Everybody get back to work. Until we have evidence to the contrary Tony Almeida and Jack Bauer are still alive, it's your job to find them and get them home."

"Are you serious. There's no way he could have survived that." A young technician commented nearby.

"What's your name son?"

"Derek North."

"You're fired. Pack your things and go. And that goes for anyone around here who doesn't want to follow my orders."

"You can't do that." He protested.

"I just did."

"Whatever."

"Security." Security came to escort him away while Bill went back to Michelle.

"Tony." Michelle tried again, "Oh god Tony. Don't do this to me. You promised."

"Michelle."

"No. He's alive Bill. I know it. Tony, can you hear me? Tony?"

"I believe you Michelle but right now I need you to focus. He's relying on you to help bring him home."

*******

Bill tried every contact he knew in Mexico to no avail.

"Sir I have initial reports from the embassy." A young technician finally announced.

"Go ahead," Bill nodded as Michelle stopped typing and listened.

"Initial reports are five dead no known survivors."

"No." Michelle mumbled as she stood up to read it herself, "No it's not true."

"Michelle. Where are you going?" Bill asked as she dropped the report and headed towards the hallway.

"He needs my help. I have to go to him."

"Michelle honey, Tony's in Mexico."

"I'll take a plane."

"Not I your condition." Bill grabbed her arm to stop her from walking out. "Michelle." She didn't respond, "Can you hear me?"

"Um." Michelle said looking around at the agents who were now focused on her. "Where's Tony? I need to speak to Tony."

"Michelle honey." Bill looked concerned, "Tony's not here."

"No. I was just talking to him." Michelle said, looking around for his familiar face.

"Michelle. You're in shock."

"No."

"Don't you remember?"

"No."

"Tony's in the field. We're looking for him to bring him home." Michelle looked up and saw the frozen image of the explosion on the screen. Michelle looked down at her wedding band, then up at Bill.

"He's dead?" She said, more a statement than a question.

"We don't know that."

"Oh god. No!" She screamed as she fell to the floor, holding her head in her hands and shaking uncontrollably. Bill knelt down and held her tight.

"I'm so sorry Michelle. We'll find him. I promise"

"Oh god. Tony!" she screamed again uncontrollably. Bill didn't know what to do. She was hysterical. Michelle fought for her breath as her sorrow consumed her.

"Michelle. I need you to calm down. Think of the baby." But Michelle couldn't hear him. Her mind was numb and her heart was breaking. The only feeling that made it past her sorrow was the fear that overcame her when she felt a sharp stabbing pain coming from her womb. She didn't say anything at first, but the pain was so intense that she curled herself up into a ball and had to fight hard for every breath.

"Michelle?"

"Oh no."

"What is it?" Bill realised that something was terribly wrong.

"Oh no…Uggh." She moaned again. "Bill."

"I need a medic here now." Bill picked Michelle up in his arms, "Hold on Michelle. Just hold on." He pleaded with her as he carried her to medical himself.

*******

'Oh god' Michelle thought to herself, 'not the baby too I can't loose them both'. She was lying on the examination table, the curtains drawn slightly for privacy and her top was pulled up to her chest. The nurse put the cold gel on her lower abdomen and Michelle closed her eyes in dread as the nurse pressed the hard plastic into her skin. Five minutes ago she had watched Tony be caught up in an explosion, he was now missing presumed dead, and now she feared that she was miscarrying. Worried Bill had stayed with her at the clinic. Peeking in to make sure she was in good hands he saw her fear. Without being invited in, he motioned for the nurse not to make a fuss as he took her hand and gave her his shoulder to cry on, they were good friends and she didn't need to be alone right now. Michelle couldn't hear anything, she thought for sure by now that she should be able to hear a heartbeat. The room was eerily silent. She rolled into Bill, and started crying uncontrollably.

"Oh god Bill, I've lost them, I've lost them both"

"Now, now. Don't go talking like that…" Bill tried to comfort her, "You need to stay positive." But Michelle was emotionally exhausted. It was all too much for her, emotionally and physically she was shutting down and it frightened Bill to see her this way. He knew people who had never recovered from this kind of depression. "There." Bill smiled as the heartbeat came through loud and clear, "Everything is fine."

"The babies heart rate is a little high." The nurse reported back,

"What does that mean?" Bill asked concerned.

"It's too soon to tell. She'll have to stay here for a while so we can monitor her." Michelle didn't acknowledge anything that was said. The nurse looked at Bill as she put an oxygen mask on her to help calm her down. "We need to roll her onto her side, it helps put less stress on the blood flow to the baby." Bill helped the nurse roll her over onto her side and then pulled the blankets over her shoulder to keep her warm.

"Is she going to be ok?" Bill asked.

"We'll keep an eye on her."

"Call me the minute there's any change." The nurse nodded to him in acknowledgement and then started writing some notes in her chart. Bill left them to do their work and went to watch from outside.

"I'm sorry Mr Buchannan." The doctor called after him. "Is there anyway you can get in contact with Mr Almeida."

"I'm afraid not. Why is there a problem?"

"Ms Dessler's condition could become critical. I'm not sure if your aware or not but hers is what's classed as a high risk pregnancy."

"They mentioned something but they didn't go into specifics."

"It means her life and her baby's life could be in great danger. If she hemorrages we may need to take drastic measures."

"You mean…" He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Only as a last result. At fourteen weeks the chances of the babies survival are almost non existent."

"And if you don't operate?"

"We could loose them both. As I said, this is only as a last resort but if things get too dangerous I may need to move fast. That's why I need her husbands consent."

"Doctor you do what ever it takes to keep them both alive. You hear me."

"We'll do our best." Bill looked on from behind the glass doors as the nurses fussed around Michelle. He'd heard the words before but only now he understood why Tony had been so over protective. How did they live through everyday having this hanging over their heads? And to have put all that aside and worked tirelessly today, even though the consequences of such actions could all too plausibly have been unthinkable. He would never have let Tony go had he known. They'd been giving their all while he'd been carrying a jealous grudge, it was time for him to make it right. Bill took one last look then left the room. On his way back he grabbed one of the agents nearby.

"You." He said

"Sir.." the young programmer didn't know what was happening,

"I want you to track down Tony Almeida. I need to know if he is dead or alive… and if he's alive I want you to get him back here as soon as possible you understand me. Whatever it takes"

"Yes sir."

"Go."


End file.
